The 9th Digidestened
by Amaya's Angel
Summary: Amaya, a young girl with strange abilities and a difficult past, was adopted by Matt and T.K.'s father six months before that fateful trip to summer camp. In an attempt to help the children bond their father sends Amaya along with them to camp where she is swept away into the digital world with them. Follow Amaya and the other children on their adventure through the digital world.
1. Information

******Hi, this is my first digimon story and much like my last story, Secrets, it follows the cannon rather closely, though it follows my OC. I hope you enjoy it. This first "chapter" is mostly info on my character, most (if not all) of which will be reviled throughout the story. You can read on or skip to the next chapter where the story truly begins. ********Please let me know what you think about it as well as any suggestions or corrections. **

**Amaya Takeda (Ishida)**

Involvement:

In the first season Amaya is part of the original group that goes to the digital world. She is 9 years old and in 3nd grade. She was just recently adopted into the Ishida family by Matt and T.K.'s father. She gets the crest of Trust by has a lot of trouble activating it because she doesn't trust people easily. She nearly goes insane while in the digital world because of all the digimon who are being controlled and because of that giving her mixed up and confused readings. Her abilities are revealed to the gang when they enter Devimon's mansion illusion and she knows something is wrong. When the group is separated she is on her own and eventually meets up with T.K. after he and Matt separate, but before Tai comes. She knows that there is something weird about Demidevimon, but T.K. won't listen to her. T.K. later apologizes for not believing her. But it took a while before their trust was rebuilt.

Looks:

General: Pitch black hair, pale skin (not too pale), icy blue eyes that people say turn to steel when she is angry.

Younger: Slightly longer than shoulder length hair that she keeps in a braid with spikes woven into it. She is about three inches taller than T.K. and rather lean. She wears jeans and thin, long sleeve shirts as well as gloves and a large dark brown shoulder bag. (9)

Older: Hair down to mid-back and almost always in a braid, but she forgo the spikes until she started having to go the digital world constantly again. She is about 4 inches shorter than Ken. She still wears jeans and thin, long sleeve shirts her gloves as well as a larger shoulder bag that she used to wear. (12/13)

Background:

She comes from an old and powerful family of Ninjutsu masters, of which many of the members have different abilities; from telling the future to healing. From an early age she was taught to trust no one, not even her own, non-gifted, family members. This was reinforced for her when her parents died when she was 6 and the rest of her family left her to fend for herself. So she was sent to a nearby orphanage, but she never got along with anyone there. She was eventually adopted by T.K. and Matt's father at age 8, but she insisted to keep her last name. When Amaya was 9 Matt and T.K. went to summer camp and Amaya was sent along as well because Masaharu, Matt and T.K.'s dad, felt it might help them get to know each other better.

Personality:

She doesn't trust anyone with her true feelings or with her problems. She feels that to make it through life that she must fend for herself. In spite of this she has a deep caring for other living things and a love of beauty. She doesn't degrade or look down upon others who cry or lean on others for help. In fact the envies their ability to be normal and to let people care for them. Because of her troubled past she is very protective of the people she comes to care about (though that takes a while to happen) no matter what age they are. She is always prepared and has a shoulder bag with a change of clothes, a canteen, a water filter, flint, tinder, extra food, and other survival necessities. She slowly grows to trust her fellow digidestineds, first Matt and T.K, then Tai, and the others followed.

Abilities:

She is fast and agile as well as strong for her age and size; she has gone to state in gymnastics several times (before and after her parents died). She is good at climbing trees and knows how to build a fire and hunt to survive as well as how to clean water and build a shelter. She has had training in several martial arts, including ninjitsu and Tai Quan Do. Her abilities are "future telling" and "reading" which consist of her being able to see glimpses of the future; sounds, colors, short sentences, or feelings, that don't usually connect or make sense when she gets them. She can also sense the general intentions of the people around her. The better she knows a person the larger range she has for that person. The final part to her "reading" ability is the one that causes her the most trouble. When she touches someone (must be skin-to-skin contact) she "sees" all that makes that person who they are; for example if a person if haunted by guilt than she can feel that as well as what they feel guilty about and why, or if a person is cold because of being betrayed at an earlier time she would know that as well as what happened. This includes glimpsing some of the person's memories.

Crest:

Her crest is trust, for a long time she was certain she would never make it glow, since it was so hard for her to trust people.

Opinions of other Digidestined:

Taichi "Tai": She respects and looks up to Tai, though his reckless nature can annoy her at times. She doesn't like that he tends to endanger the other kids.

Yamato "Matt": Amaya adores Matt. She respected him from the moment she met him. His quiet and calm attitude drew her to him from the beginning. She prefers his quiet and protective leadership technique to Tai's head one method. Matt is the one who eventually helps her open up and trust, first him, and later the others.

Koushiro "Izzy": Amaya was wary of Izzy for a good while to start off with. He was too curious and she was afraid that he would realize something was different about her and she was terrified about what would happen if the others found out about her.

Sora: Amaya likes Sora, she relates to Sora more than she does than anyone else, aside from maybe Matt.

Joe: Amaya respects Joe, she likes that he comes prepared, much as she does, but his near constant fear annoys him. Once he grows out of that they get along great.

Mimi: Amaya has mixed feelings about Mimi. On one hand they have nothing in common and Amaya finds her to be very annoying due to her obsession with her looks and need for luxury. On the other hand Amaya envies Mimi and her easy, pampered life.

Takeru "T.K.": Amaya and T.K. didn't get along too well to start off, they were too different and Amaya wasn't yet willing to reach out to people who are different to her. Even with that it didn't take long before they grew rather close, perhaps because they were the only ones around the same age. As they got older they gained a close friendship.

Kari: When Kari first joined the group she and Amaya hit it off almost immediately, even though they were so different. Kari helped Amaya open up more than anyone else was able to. They are best friends and closer than anyone else, though T.K. is a part of their group too.

Digimon:

Fresh: Kitamon

Kitamon is a sky-blue puff ball looking creature with a fluffy tail. She also has fuzzy fox ears on top of her head. Her eyes are an opal color and are always changing as the different colors swirl around. Her ears reach only about 6 inches off the ground when they are perked up. She looks kind of like a mixture of Nyaromon and Relemon. Her tail is similar to Relemon in shape, but it is sky-blue with a navy blue tip. Her ears are similar Nyaromon's ears in shape, but are sky-blue in color.

In-Training: Kitsunemon

Kitsunemon looks like a swift fox in general body shape. She has opal eyes that are always changing as the different colors swirl around. Her fur is made up of two different coats, both of which is a different color. Her undercoat is a pale, icy blue color that shows through her overcoat. Her overcoat is a dark, navy blue and is very sleek and shiny. When she is standing with her tail stretched out behind her she is about one foot long from the tip of her nose to the tip of her tail. She stands around ¾ of a foot tall to the tips of her ears when she is standing straight with her ears perked up.

Kitsunemon's belly is the same pale, icy blue as her undercoat and is very soft to the touch. She has a pale, icy blue "booties" fur design that only cover her feet, though it is on all four feet. In the middle of her forehead she has a pale, icy blue "star".

Rookie: Alopexmon

Alopexmon looks like an artic fox (winter time) with icy-blue fur. Her eyes are an opal color and are always changing as the different colors swirl around. The tips of her ears reach around 1 foot, 6 inches off the ground when she is standing straight with her ears perked up. She is about 3 feet long when she has her tail sticking out behind her. Her fur is looks like ice (as if each hair were a small shard of ice), but it is soft to the touch.

Alopexmon has two gold metal rings around each of her ankles that are 1 inch wide and half and inch thick. She also has a gold collar that is around 3 inches wide and half an inch thick and had dark blue gemstones on it. She has 2 clear, icy blue icicle-like things that stick out of her shoulders, pointing up and backwards. The inside of her ears, as well as her nose, are a darker blue. Her claws on her feet are clear as if they were made of ice.

Champian: Azamon

Azamon looks like a really large Azara's Zorro with a roan pattern on her fur, but the pattern is made up of different shades of blue, mostly darker shades but some lighter as well. . Her eyes are an opal color and are always changing as the different colors swirl around. The tips of her ears reach about 8 feet and 10 inches off the ground when she is standing up straight with her ears perked forward. She is 16 feet 9 inches long from the tip of her nose to the tip of her tail when she has her tail stretched out behind her. The tips of her tail and muzzle are a dark blue, almost black.

Azamon's head, face, chest, and feet are covered with armor that almost seems to glow. The armor on her head and face is gold and appears similar to MetalGarurumon's top part of his head armor, except it doesn't include her teeth/fangs. Her chest armor is also gold and covers her front as well as the front part of her underbelly, but there is plenty of room for her legs to move to their full extent. She also has light blue armor that covers her feet and goes slightly up her legs creating what look similar to boots.

Ultimate: Renardemon

Renardemon looks, in most ways, like a beautiful young woman of around 20 years of age. She has long, wavy hair that goes down to her lower back. Her deep, soulful eyes are likely to make any man catch his breath. Plus she stands about 5 feet and 10 inches tall to the top of her head when she stands straight. She has a nice figure, curves in all the right places. All in all she's almost any man's dream. However, there are some flaws to her appearing normal.

Gwen has teal swift fox ears that sit on top of her head. Her tail is also teal and almost appears to be made of ice. Her long, beautiful hair is also a teal color and shimmers in the light in a mesmerizing way. Her eyes are still the usual opal color of her previous forms and are constantly changing. She also has two, gorgeous gold wings sprouting from her back that look somewhat similar to Angemon's middle two wings, but larger in proportion. Her wingspan, when she stretches them out, reaches 10 feet wide. When you measure to the tips of her ears she stands about 6 feet and 2 inches tall when she is standing straight and her ears are perked up.

Mega: Tsulamon

Tsulamon looks like a giant serpentine dragon with a foxlike head and ears. However, she has fur covering her body instead of scales. Her birdlike wings sit just above her front legs and stretch to a wingspan of 15 feet. She has four foxlike legs that are positioned around 6 feet apart from each other and stands around 5 feet tall when she is standing on all fours (which isn't often). From the tip of her nose to the tip of her tail she is 25 feet long. Her tongue is like a fox, not a serpant.

Tsulamon has a ridge of midnight blue fur along her spine from her head all the way down to the tip of her tail. At the end of her tail is a tuff of midnight blue fur that sticks out behind her. The rest of her fur, as well as the feathers on the top of her wings, are all different shades of blue (think rainbow, but different shades of blue instead of different colors). The feathers on the bottom of her wings are a pale, icy blue color and shimmer like ice in the winter sun. Her eyes, as usual, are opal and ever changing.

Armor: Kumihomon

Kimihomon is a large, nine tailed sand fox with sharp icy-blue colored fur. Her body design is similar to Kyubimon's but Kimihomon doesn't have the bow/string thing that is around Kyubimon's neck and sticking out above/in front of her. The tips of each of her nine tails are a much darker blue. Her eyes are opal colored and are always changing. She stands about 5 feet and 4 inches tall to her shoulders. She is 11 feet long from nose to the tip of her tails when she stretches them out. She has two dark blue wings of the same color as her armor. When her wings are stretched out they have a wingspan of 19 feet wide.

Kimihomon has very dark blue armor on her body, including on her chest, face, legs, and wings. The armor on her chest is similar to Pegasusmon's chest armor and has the symbol of Trust on it in pale, icy blue. The armor on her face is similar to Raidramon, minus the horn, and covers the top half of her head, but has holes on the top so that her furry ears can stick through the armor. The armor on her legs covers all four of her legs from the knees down and connects to her feet, which are also covered in armor. Her feet look like fox paws, but they are coated in armor and her claws are metal too. Her wings aren't covered in armor, but each of her individual feathers are metal.

DNA: None


	2. Chapter 1

Amaya was scared, as much as she hated to admit it, even to herself, she didn't know what was coming next and she was scared. She stood close to Masaharu, her adopted father of six months, as she watched her two adopted brothers, Yamato and Takeru, or Matt and T.K. as they preferred to be called, load onto the bus that was to take them to summer camp. She didn't know either of them very well, but at least she had been living with Matt for six months, she had only just met T.K. today, since he lived with their mom. She really wasn't sure what she thought of either of them yet. Masaharu had adopted Amaya when he decided that Matt might do better with a younger sibling to take care of, seeing as he and T.K had been separated when their parents split. She and Matt had been getting along fairly well, all things considering, especially since Masaharu hadn't asked Matt if he wanted a new younger sibling. For about four of the last six months Matt had ignored Amaya completely, but then, when she had fallen and scraped her knee badly out back, Matt had come running to help her. Amaya wasn't sure how she felt about the bond that had started to form between the two of them after that. She had always been taught not to trust anyone, and now it looked like that was going to be proven right again. The fledgling connection that had been forming between Matt and Amaya seemed to be all but forgotten by Matt as soon as T.K. had appeared. But Amaya couldn't begrudge Matt for it since she could feel how happy he was to have his brother back, if even for a short time.

"Go on," Masaharu encouraged, pushing her forward slightly. Amaya glanced at him and nodded. She took a deep breath and stood straight, grabbed her suitcase and walked to the bus, head high. She stored her suitcase in the back of the bus and checked to make sure that her dark brown shoulder bag, gloves, and thin long sleeves were still in place, she didn't want to be unprepared if anything were to happen. She steeled herself as she walked into the bus, refusing to hesitate and show how unsure she was, but even with that she found herself stopping at the front of the bus as she looked around at all the other kids already sitting down.

Near the front was a boy with big, brown hair that seemed to stick out at odd angles. He was sitting in a seat by himself, eyes closed, seemingly asleep. Directly behind him was a girl with headphones in, wearing a purple and blue helmet looking hat on her head, covering almost all of her hair. Across the aisle was a boy with short, blue-black hair. Towards the middle sat Matt and T.K. Matt's spikey blond hair stood out rather easily, and T.K.'s all green outfit, complete with helmet was rather hard to miss as well. T.K. appeared to be laughing about something that Mat had said. They sat across the aisle from a taller girl dressed all in pink, including a bright pink cowboy hat. She also had a shoulder bag, but hers was tan and had tassels on it. In the far back sat a boy who appeared to be typing on a computer. His short, brown hair was sticking out all over the place.

Amaya swallowed reflexively before walking to the back of the bus and sitting across the aisle from the boy with the computer. She unslung her shoulder bag and set it in the seat beside her as she leaned against the window, looking out at all the smiling and waving parents. Soon after a man, apparently the camp counselor came onto the bus and gave a very dry speech about general safety rules for the trip that Amaya didn't bother to listen to, she just closed her eyes and let herself drift off.


	3. Chapter 2

When Amaya woke a while later it was already getting dark and they were pulling into the campsite. She watched as the other kids got up and gathered their stuff. The boy who had been across from her strapped his laptop to his back before heading out. Amaya slung her bag over her shoulder before heading out the door. She joined the group that was gathered around the back of the bus and grabbed her suitcase, careful not to bump into anyone. She followed the other girls into the cabin that the camp director had pointed out to them.

Amaya chose a bed that was up against the wall with a window nearby and began to make her bed with the sheets that Masaharu had packed for her. She heard the other girls doing the same behind her, the girl in pink was chattering away about something or another, Amaya wasn't sure what. Once she was done she tucked her suitcase under her bed, though she kept her shoulder bag.

"Ok you lot!" The camp director's voice rang from outside "Get your tails out here, if you're not done unpacking you can do it later!" Amaya turned and followed the other girls outside; the pink girl was complaining that she hadn't finished making her bed. Amaya glanced back inside, towards the bed the girl and been making and was almost blinded by the amount of pink that covered it. She quickly looked away and made her to where the camp director had been gathering the other kids.

"Gather round, gather round," he called as everyone made their way over "Good, now that everyone's here we can begin. Make a circle everyone. That's it, now have a seat." Amaya joined the circle and found herself between the pink girl and the boy with the computer as they sat down.

"All right, now since we are going to be living together for the next couple weeks we are going to go around the circle and introduce ourselves. We'll say our names, age, and one interesting fact about ourselves," He looked around at everyone and smiled "I'll go first. My name is Mr. Fujiama and I will be your camp director for the next two weeks. I am 34 and I REALLY like chocolate. Now your turn." He looked over at the boy with big hair who was sitting next to him.

"My name is Taichi Kamiya, though I prefer Tai, and I am 12 years old. I really like soccer. I'm good at it too." The boy, Tai, seemed to Amaya to be a little conceded. Up next was the girl with the purple and blue helmet.

"Hi, my name is Sora Takenouchi, I'm 12 too and I live with my mom at our flower shop." Sora looed around and smiled "I am pleased to meet you." Amaya thought that Sora seemed nice, it wouldn't be too bad sharing a cabin with her. Next came Matt, Amaya found herself watching him closely to see what he would say.

"I'm Yamato Ishida, though please call me Matt, and I am 12 years old. An interesting fact? My parents split when I was little. T.K. here is my little brother." Amaya ruthlessly squashed down the sting of jealously that rose in her when he mentioned T.K and not her, she should have known better. After all T.K. was his real brother and she was just a substitute their dad had tried to bring in.

"Hi, I'm T.K. and I-OW!" T.K. glared at Matt who had elbowed him "ok, ok my name is Takeru Takaishi, but I still prefer T.K., I'm 8 years old and live with my mom after our parents separated." Next came the girl in pink.

"Hi, my name is Mimi Tachikawa and I'm a little younger than some of you, I'm 10. My interesting thing is I just love the color pink." Mimi smiled brightly at everyone. Amaya snorted quietly in amusement at the lack of necessity for that statement. You could tell just by looking at the girl that she liked pink.

"We never would have guessed" Sora muttered under her breath. Then everyone was looking at Amaya, she took a deep breath to steady herself and sat up straight on her knees like her grandmother had taught her.

"Hello, my name is Amaya Takeda and I am 9 years old." Amaya said, formally "My parents died when I 6 years old and I was recently adopted by Masaharu Ishida, Matt and T.K.'s father. It is an honor to make your acquaintance." She bowed slightly to the others.

"Wow…" said Sora, nervously "Now my introduction seems so lame…"

"Well, there is no need to be so formal…" Mr. Fujiama said, seemingly rather flustered.

"What's with her eyes?" Amaya heard Tai whisper to Sora, who shrugged back. Amaya flushed with embarrassment, she knew her eyes were weird. Their icy blue color always seemed to scare people.

"Leave her alone!" Matt's voice broke though "She is just doing what she was taught. And her eyes are fine!" His tone broke no argument and Amaya felt a flush of warmth go through her at his defense. She smiled at him in gratitude, earning a slight one in return.

"Wow there Blondie!" Called Tai "No one was trying to upset her, so back off!" Matt turned and looked like he was about to go off so Amaya cut in.

"Wait!" Everyone turned towards her "It's ok…I-I know I'm a little different. And I thank you Matt for standing up for me, though I don't think they meant anything by it. And Tai?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't be mad at Matt. He knows me better than any of you and he was just trying to stick up for me…" Amaya looked away, embarrassed "I didn't mean to cause any trouble…"

"Yeah…well…" Tai seemed at a loss of what to say.

"You weren't causing trouble," said Matt "some people are just insensitive" he glared at Tai and Sora.

"Why you-" Tai began.

"Let's move on," Mr. Fujiama cut in before the fight could start up again "Who's next?"

"That would be me." The boy with the computer spoke up from next to me "My name is Koushiro Izumi, but please call me Izzy, everyone does. I am 11 years old and am really good with computers. It is a pleasure to meet you all." Finally everyone turned to look at the last boy, the one with the medical looking bag.

"My turn?" The boy looked nervous for some reason "My name is Joe Kido and I am 13 years old, so I guess I'm the oldest here aside from Mr. Fujiama…I want to be a doctor when I grow up."

"Well, that wraps that up," Mr. Fujiama looked almost relieved to have that over with "It's getting late so we should all head to bed. There is nothing on the schedule tomorrow, so you can sleep in. Use it to get to know each other and the area." Everyone got up and headed back towards the cabins. Amaya, still embarrassed, crawled into her bed and covered her head with her covers, not bothering to undo her hair. As she fell asleep she could have sworn she could smell salt air.


	4. Chapter 3

Amaya woke in the morning to the sound of the other girls moving around, she had always been a light sleeper. She had to be, after living in the orphanage for so long, you could never tell when the person who was moving was planning trouble or not. She kept her eyes closed as she listened to them. One of them started moving towards her bed and, though Amaya could feel that the girl meant no harm, she didn't want to chance the other girl touching her. So she snapped her eyes open and turned her head towards the approaching girl.

"Oh!" Sora jerked back from where she had been leaning over to see if Amaya was up "You're awake." Amaya sat up, nodding, she glanced outside; it was still rather dark.

"Yeah, I'm a light sleeper" Amaya explained as she stretched and stood up.

"Oh," said Sora "Well, we were just going to head out and explore, since today is just for getting to know each other and explore the area. We didn't mean to wake you…"

Amaya shook her head "It's fine," she reassured "I would have woken up soon anyways. I'm an early riser."

Sora nodded "Ok," She said "Well, Mimi and I are heading to get some breakfast." Amaya nodded and they left. Once they were gone Amaya quickly went through the usual morning rituals that everyone went through; she changed into another thin, long sleeve, blue shirt and jeans, making sure that her gloves were in place, and brushed her teeth. Then she set to work undoing her braid, careful of the small, wooden spikes she kept woven into it. Once it was unwoven her hair hung as a long, black curtain that reached all the way down to her mid-back. It was her only real vanity. She brushed it through, clearing it of any snarls, before re-braiding it, carefully re-weaving the spikes back into it. Once she was done she climbed onto her bed and sat, cross legged in the center of it. She took a deep breath and tried to center herself. She had been off-balance since she had left for this camp and she didn't like it, it felt like she was losing control of herself. She wasn't sure how long she sat there, centering herself, but when she opened her eyes again the sun was rising rather high in the sky. She stood up; feeling more relaxed than she had been for several days.

Amaya grabbed her bag and headed out to get something to eat. She was glad to find no one at breakfast; everyone must have already been there or was still in bed. She grabbed an apple and a couple granola bars and stuck them in her bag before heading over to a large, sturdy tree. She turned her bag so it hung behind her and climbed up the tree to the highest branch that she was certain would hold her. She maneuvered herself so she was comfortable and pulled out her breakfast and got to eating.

Once Amaya was done she stayed up in the branches and just observed the other campers as they went through their day. Izzy came out of the cabin just long enough to get breakfast before going back inside, to his computer Amaya would assume. She had been surprised that Tai hadn't exploded from the amount of food he stuffed in his face; he just kept going back to the table for more! But after he was done he ran off to play in the river for a while. Both Matt and T.K. were at the edge of the river and Amaya could see T.K. excitedly pointing out things in the water. Mimi was sitting near the fire pit making a bracelet from the looks of it while Sora sat on the porch of the girl's cabin also making a bracelet. Joe had gone off with Mr. Fujiama for a while and come back carrying a large bag that Amaya recognized as the emergency food. After a while Amaya closed her eyes and drifted off to the sound of the other children playing.


	5. Chapter 4

Amaya awoke some time later to the feel of Tai climbing up into the tree beneath her. He was quiet for a while, staring out over the campsite.

"It's a nice view from here" Tai's voice was quiet, which was a surprise to Amaya since he seemed to be a generally loud boy.

"Yeah," she whispered back.

"Have you been up here long?"

"Yeah, since I got up. It's peaceful up here."

"Yeah…" Then they were quiet, both enjoying the sunlight and the quiet babble of the river. Amaya's eyes slid closed again and she felt calm blanket her. Suddenly she was jerked out of her daze by something cold falling on her face. She sat up, her hand flying to her face to try and find the source of the cold. Finding nothing she looked up at the sky to find it covered in clouds and…it was snowing!

"What? Snow?" Amaya was confused "In the summer?"

"What is going on here?" she heard Tai's confused comment from below her. Suddenly the snow and wind picked up drastically, so much so that Amaya was knocked off of the branch she had been sitting on. She caught herself on a lower branch, stopping her fall, before letting herself drop to the ground. She started running towards the boy's cabin, which was closer than the girl's cabin and she could feel Tai hot on her heels. Once inside she looked around and noticed that everyone else was inside the same cabin.

"Is everyone all right?" Mr. Fujiama called, trying to be heard over the wind. There were affirmatives all around and they gathered into a bunch to keep warm as best as possible. From her position near the edge of the group, not touching any of the others, Amaya could hear T.K.'s quiet crying. Eventually the wind and snow died down and Amaya was in the front of the group who moved to the door to look outside. Everything was covered in snow and—

"Wow…" Amaya couldn't help herself, the sky was covered with what looked like an aura, but that wasn't possible, they were too far south.

"Let's have toboggan races instead of canoe races!" Tai's voice cut through Amaya's musings. She moved off to the side as several people pushed passed them, T.K. among them with Matt chasing after him.

"I'm gonna built the biggest snowman!" T.K. was rather cute…

"Hey T.K. be careful. Slow down!"

"Oh it is freezing and I didn't bring a jacket." Sora had her arms wrapped around herself to attempt to keep warm.

"Man, I was worried that I would catch a summer cold, but this is even worse." Amaya blinked and looked at Joe, was he always so negative? Even she wasn't that bad.

"Wow, why didn't I pack my fluffy pink snow boots?" Three guesses on who said that, and the first two don't count. Amaya chuckled slightly and followed the others out into the snow, taking care to be sure that her shoulder bag was in place. No one else had seemed to notice the lights in the sky.

"Wow. What's that?" Now they'd noticed them.

"Hey, what's your name? Izzy! Come on out here! You gotta see this!" Tai called back towards the cabin where Izzy was still messing with his computer. Amaya agreed, the lights were amazing, if only she could figure out what they were.

"Wow, it's beautiful! Magical even." For once Amaya agreed with Mimi, it really was beautiful.

"Yeah…but what is it?" Izzy voiced Amaya's opinion perfectly.

"Maybe an aurora?" Sora didn't seem too sure about her suggestion.

"You mean aurora borealis? The northern lights? That's impossible, you see that in Alaska. We're way too far south." Amaya fought a smile; Izzy appeared to be the group realist.

"Tell that to the snow." Sora had a good point, none of this was making sense.

"I think we should all get back in side. Before we all come down with pneumonia." As much as Amaya hated to admit it Joe had a point.

"And miss this? The sky is like, short shortcutting." Matt was right, who knew what was going to happen next! Suddenly what looked like a huge, green, swirling wormhole formed in the sky!

"Wow, what's that?" Tai's voice was quiet, almost reverent. Suddenly the center of the wormhole lit up and beams of light shot from it, hurtling towards the ground, towards Amaya as and the other children. Amaya jumped back, away from where the lights were heading. Amaya huddled to the ground, covering her head with her arms as the lights hit the ground all around them. After a moment of silence she looked up and looked around.

"Everyone! Are you all right?!" Sora's worried voice cut through the silence.

"We're still here." Leave it to Matt to keep his sense of humor when the sky was practically falling.

"That was scary." Mimi's voice was quiet and, well, scared.

"W-What was it?" Joe's voice asked the question on everyone's mind. Izzy was still on the ground and crawled carefully towards one of the holes that had come from the falling lights.

"Meteors?" Before he could finish his question faint beams of light began to rise from each of the holes, and something was rising out with the light "Ok so it's not meteors." Tai was the first person who dared to reach forward and grab the rising item. Everyone else soon followed, Joe being the last one, though Amaya wasn't too far before him. She opened her hand and looked at the strange device that she was now holding. The others appeared to be doing the same.

"What are these?" Sora had the thousand dollar question.

"My guess is some sort of miniature remote digital apparatus."

"No instructions?" Amaya ignored Izzy and Joe in favor of staring at the device that was now lighting up.

"Forget the instructions surfs up!" Amaya's head shot up at Tai's words, sure enough there was a huge wave coming out of the ground! It wasn't even coming from the river, which was on the other side of the campsite. Amaya screamed and held her bag tightly to herself as the wave swept her and the others away. It felt like she was falling!


	6. Chapter 5

"Amaya, Amaya wake up," Amaya woke up to a quiet voice calling her.

"Go away Matt…" Amaya grumbled, rolling over. Wait…she froze, that wasn't Matt's voice. It sounded female! She sat up quickly, and found herself face to face with what appeared to be some sort of small, blue fox with opal eyes. The fox's undercoat appeared to be a pale, icy blue while its overcoat was a much darker blue.

"I'm not Matt silly. My name is Kitsunemon, and I'm your friend." Amaya stared at the fox, was it talking?! She must have hit her head as she fell or something.

"Hey," the fox was talking again "are you ok? Amaya?"

"Y-you're a fox…" Amaya stuttered "foxes don't talk. And you're blue…"

"I'm not a fox silly, I'm Kitsunemon and I'm a digimon." Amaya nodded slowly

"Riiight…Kitsunemon…great…" Amaya wasn't sure what to make of this. She stood up slowly, testing herself for injuries while keeping a close eye on the talking blue fox that called itself Kitsunemon. She felt a bit sore, but that was it. She took a moment to check and make sure that everything was still in her bag, it was, and nothing appeared to be damaged. She also attached the strange gadget that had fallen from the sky to the inside of her bag.

Suddenly Amaya realized something and looked around. Nothing around her looked familiar at all! Plus, where were the others? She would have thought that maybe the wave had simply carried her a ways down the river, but the trees weren't even a kind she had ever seen before. She looked back at the fo- no, at Kitsunemon, whose tail was thumping happily against the ground, right now she was the only clue that Amaya had to where she was and how to find the others.

"Ok," Amaya said slowly "So you're Kitsunemon and you're not a fox you're a, what do you call it? A digimon?"

"Yeah," Kitsunemon barked happily "and you're my partner!" Amaya stared at her for a while.

"I'm your partner? What do you mean?"

"What I said, silly. You're my partner and I have been waiting for you for a very long time."

"You've been waiting…? For me?" This was a very foreign concept for Amaya and it scared her more than a little "Look, I think you've got the wrong girl. Why would you be waiting for me?!"

"Nope, you're the one." Kitsunemon hesitated before continuing much quieter "Unless, you don't want me…" She looked so sad with her ears pulled down and her shoulders hunched that Amaya felt her heart go out to the little creature. She crouched down and hurried to reassure her.

"No, that's not it. I-I'm just not used to this kind of thing you see. I'm usually on my own." Amaya's voice got quieter as she finished. She kind of liked the little critter and didn't want her to leave. She wasn't sure what, but something about the small fox digimon called to her on a deep level. Kitsunemon's ears perked up and she moved closer to Amaya, laying her head on Amaya's legs.

"Well not anymore! Now you have me and I'm not going anywhere!" Kitsunemon's voice was so full of conviction that Amaya couldn't bring herself to disagree. Amaya petted Kitsunemon's head gently before standing up.

"Ok then, now we need to find the others…" Amaya hesitated "would you mind if I…picked you up? It might be easier…"

"Sure," Kitsunemon replied. So Amaya reached down and scooped her up into her arms, adjusting her so she rested comfortably. She had to pause for a moment to adjust to the influx of information that was coming from the skin to skin contact with Kitsunemon. She could feel the little creature's unwavering loyalty and devotion to her as well as the fairly recent loneliness and feeling of waiting. Amaya felt a smile tug at her lips, Kitsunemon really had been waiting for her. Once she had regained her senses she reached out her senses to search for the other children, especially her sixth one, the one she never told anyone about, except for the members of her family with similar senses. She was quickly able to lock on to Matt and T.K., soon followed by the others. Each of the other children appeared to be with another creature that Amaya didn't recognize, but felt rather similar to Kitsunemon. They all seemed to be heading towards a central place, though Izzy and Tai were moving much faster, and they felt afraid. That worried Amaya greatly.

"Let's go," Amaya told Kitsunemon "it's this way." She set off at a jog towards where the others were headed; it was a little while away, but due to her training in her younger years Amaya could easily jog for miles.


	7. Chapter 6

As Amaya neared where the others were she slowed down and walked in behind Sora who was standing next to what looked like a giant pink radish. In front of her were Tai and Izzy and behind them were what looked like a pink head with long string like ears and a pink jellyfish/ghost looking thing. Sora's voice carried over to where Amaya was standing behind her, none of them seemed to have noticed her yet.

"Tai, Izzy meet Yokomon, my own, personal something or other."

"Looks kinda like a radish," leave it to Tai to state the obvious.

"Must be another one of them, like the other, whatever they are…" Izzy looked back at the ones behind him. As he did another one, this one looked kind of like a large, white garble with the same string like ears as the pink head thing. It blinked innocently at them.

"They're popping up everywhere." Izzy sounded confused.

"Hello, I am Tokomon. Hey T.K., over here." The little guy, it sounded like a guy, called.

"Coming," T.K.'s voice came from some bushes that he came running out of "Tokomon there you are!"

"T.K.!" Matt came running out behind T.K.. He was carrying what appeared to be another head, but this one was furry. It was mostly brown fur, but it had white fur around its face, it also had a rather large horn coming from its forehead. Its facial features were rather canine in appearance.

"Hey Matt, you too?" Tai called.

"Yeah, I'm here too," Matt reaplied.

"No, I meant that, under your arm." Matt looked down at the head thing in his arms.

"Oh, this guy? Yeah well…"

"Hello, you appear pleasant. Tsunomon is my name and I am quite pleased to meet you." Well at least Matt's little friend appeared to have good manners. Then Matt noticed Amaya.

"Amaya," He called, causing the others to notice her for the first time "Thank goodness, I couldn't find you so I got worried." Amaya took a step towards Matt before stopping, confused.

"Worried? For me?" she inquired "Why?" She had felt his worry, but hadn't thought it was for her.

"Cause you're my little sister of course." Matt sounded rather exasperated.

"I…am?" Amaya was uncertain what he meant "But I'm adopted, and you have T.K…." Matt sighed and Amaya could feel his guilt.

"Look, I know I haven't been the best brother since we got to camp, but you're still my sister." Amaya felt the same strange warmth as before; when Matt had defended her, fill her chest. She ducked her head shyly and walked over to stand next to him.

"Ok,"

"And who is this little guy?" Sora asked, looking at Kitsunemon. Amaya blinked and looked down, she had almost forgotten about her new friend.

"Oh, this is Kitsunemon. She says we're partners."

"Definitely" Kitsunemon nuzzled Amaya's neck to emphasize her point.

"It's like a blue fox." Tai muttered.

"Kitsunemon isn't an it!" Amaya cried indignantly "She's a girl! And she's my friend!"

"Wow there, sorry," Tai backtracked "I didn't mean to offend you!" Before Amaya could respond she was cut off by someone screaming. Everyone turned and saw Joe crashing through the underbrush towards them.

"Oooooh! Aaaaaah! Help me! This thing, this thing! It won't leave me alone!"

"Hey, who are you calling a thing? I'm no stuffed animal. The name is Bukamon" The newest creature, Bukamon, was flying. He was grey and had only two wings, no legs. His head was sort of like that of a dinosaur and he had an orange tuff of hair on the top of its head. Plus he was now hanging on Joe's shoulder, causing him to scream again while Bukamon laughed. The rest of the group just stared at them.

"Wha-what's wrong with you guys?! Don't you see this creature hanging off me? And those creatures standing right there?" Joe stopped and stared at all the others, though Amaya wasn't certain he had noticed Kitsunemon, who was still in her arms. "They're-they're everywhere! What are they?!" Bukamon hopped off Joe's shoulder and went to stand with the other creatures who were all standing in a group facing Joe, Kitsunemon had called herself a digimon earlier, was that what they all were? Amaya noticed that instead of joining the others Kitsunemon snuggled closer into her arms.

"We're digimon! Digital monsters!" All the digimon on the ground chanted together.

"Digital monsters?" Tai stepped forward and asked.

"Yeah, digimon!" They called back.

"And we're not just digital monsters. We're much more than that. We're kinda cute." Koromon, the pink head, added.

"And, very loyal." Tsunomon continued, looking rather shy

"With beautiful hair." Yokomon added

"Or maybe no hair at all." Motimon, the pink jellyfish/ghost digimon, continued

"We can be funny." Bokomon laughed

"And adorable." Tokomon finished.

"What about you?" Tai asked looking at Kitsunemon "Are you a digimon too?" Kitsunemon looked up from her place in Amaya's arms.

"Of course." Kitsunemon was confused "What else would I be?"

"Well since you didn't jump down with the others so…" Tai faded off. Kitsunemon glared at Tai.

"I told Amaya that I won't leave her so I won't!" Kitsunemon growled. Amaya stated at Kitsunemon for a while in shock. She could feel the sincerity and protectiveness coming off Kitsunemon in waves. Amaya smiled down at her gratefully.

"Thank you," Amaya whispered in Kitsunemon's ear, quiet so not to be heard by anyone else. Kitsunemon turned and licked Amaya on the cheek gently in reply, causing Amaya to giggle.

"Sorry…" Tai looked rather unsure of himself "Anyways, it's a pleasure to meet each of you. My name's Tai and these are my friends from camp. I'd like you meet Sora."

"Nice place you got here, except the bugs." Amaya wasn't quite sure what she meant, but she guessed it had something to do with why Tai and Izzy had been running before.

"And the self-proclaimed cool one over there is Matt." Amaya turned to glare at Tai, that wasn't necessary.

"No autographs please." Matt smirked. Now Amaya laughed openly, that was just like Matt.

"And this is Joe"

"I'd shake hands, if you had any…"

"Izzy here's our computer expert." Well for once, Amaya felt Tai spoke nothing but the truth.

"Do you have internet access?" Leave it to Izzy…

"Then we have Amaya." Amaya smiled and bowed slightly, well as best she could seeing as she was still holding Kitsunemon.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"And last but not least this little guy is…uh…" Tai trailed off and Amaya sighed in exasperation.

"T.K., call me T.K., and I'm not as small as I look." Tai nodded.

"There now, is that everybody?" Tai looked around and Amaya suddenly realized that they were missing someone.

"Hey, what happened to that girl with the funny pink hat?" Sora inquired.

"Now, now, her name is Mimi." Amaya almost asked that if he knew her name why hadn't he noticed that she was missing, but stopped herself. Especially since she hadn't either.

"Well," Izzy suggested "perhaps she's off picking flowers. Or going on a nature hike. Or a-" Izzy was cut off by the sound of Mimi screaming from a distance.

"Ahh, somebody help me!"

"Come on!" Tai led the charge as they ran towards the sound of Mimi's voice.

"Ok, so she's not picking flowers." The absurdity of Izzy's comment almost made Amaya lose it.

"Mimi!" Tai called as they entered a clearing "Where are you?!" Just then Mimi came running into the clearing from the other side, still screaming. A green, sprout looking digimon with four legs was running behind her.

"Ah, there she is!" Sora was relieved

"Mimi it's ok!" Tai tried to calm her down before a loud roar coming from behind Mimi cut him off and caused the whole group to skid to a stop as a huge, red beetle came crashing through the trees from behind Mimi.

"It's that big bug again!" So that was what Sora meant…The giant bug swooped low over their heads, causing a strong wind, but continued on.

"Mimi are you alright?" The green, sprout digimon asked.

"Think so." Mimi replied

"Don't worry, Tanemon's here to protect you." Sora went over and knelt next to where Mimi was sitting.

"It's ok now."

"Oh Sora…" Then the roar came again from behind where Amaya had been standing. She spun around to find that the giant beetle had turned around and was coming back.


	8. Chapter 7

"Watch it, here he comes!" Tai called

"Run!" Sora cried, and they all did. Amaya dropped Kitsunemon and nearly stumbled, but Matt grabbed her arm and started pulling her along until she started running herself, the intense fear coming from the others was almost unbearable to Amaya, but she blocked it out enough that she could concentrate on running. They were running rather fast, but obviously not fast enough as the bug digimon kept getting closer.

"Down!" Matt called, shoving T.K. and Amaya, who had been running next to him, to the ground. Sora tackled Mimi and Tai pulled Izzy down with him while Joe dropped on his own, barely getting them all to the ground in time before the giant digimon crashed over them, slicing down trees in its path.

"Will this nightmare never end? Ahh!" Joe screamed as a tree branch crashed down beside him "My mom is gonna want a complete and total refund."

"Let's think about that after we get you back to your mom!" Amaya cried, exasperated at the uselessness of his comment.

"Here he comes again!" Yokomon was right; the giant bug was crashing its way back towards the group.

"Ok, that does it!" Tai cried "No more running away!"

"What else can we do?" Sora was the voice of reason.

"She's right, there's no way we can fight that thing!" Matt cut in, holding both Amaya and T.K. close. Amaya was grateful that he wasn't making any direct contact with her, she didn't think she could handle feeling Matt as well as the joined terror of all the others.

"Not and win anyway." Izzy added. Tai saw reason and they were soon all running for their lives again. Several people, such as Izzy and T.K. were obviously beginning to tire out a good deal. They crashed through the brush for a while before they broke free of the trees and had to come skidding to a halt.

"Great, anybody bring a helicopter?" Matt's sarcastic comment just about summed up their problem. Just in front of them was a huge cliff that dropped who knows how far. Tai moved closer to the edge to look over the side.

"Be careful Tia," Sora called softly. Tai got on his hands and knees before crawling to the edge and peeking over.

"There's no way down," he announced angrily "We're going to have to find another way."

"Another way where?" Sora was right, they had no clue where they were going. But before anyone could answer the trees behind them were knocked over as the giant bug came crashing through them, making Amaya and the others run towards Tai was to get out of the way. But they all had to duck again to keep from being hit by the flying beetle before they got there.

"Watch out Tai!" Sora called. The beetle wheeled around and started to make its way back and Tai was directly in its path. Tai got up and started running towards the others but it was obvious that he wouldn't be fast enough.

All of the sudden Koromon leapt forward towards the giant digimon.

"Here I go!" He jumped over Tai and blew …pink bubbles?…at the giant bug. Which somehow nocked the bug off course, but at the same time Koromon crashed into the bug digimon and was sent flying, only to crash into the ground a short while away. The bug wasn't deterred and came right back around, this time aiming for the others.

"Oh not again!" Tai cried.

"Digimon attack!" Yokomon's cry startled Amaya before all the other digimon, from Yokomon to Motimon, even Kitsunemon, jumped at the giant bug and blew similar pink bubbles at him, making him fly off course and crash into the ground.

"Yokomon!" Sora cried over the sound of the crash "Yokomon!" The digimon were all on the ground and Tai was already over next to Koromon. Amaya was on her feet almost instantly and on her way over to Kitsunemon.

"Kitsunemon!" She cried, picking Kitsunemon up and cradling her. Around her she could hear the others talking to their digimon.

"Koromon, are you crazy?!" Tai's voice was afraid and confused "Why'd you do it?!"

"Sorry," In contrast Koromon's voice was quiet "It's just, I'm trying to make a good impression."

"Crazy guy…" If Amaya had been paying attention to it she would have noticed that Tai's voice was more subdued than she had ever heard it.

"Oh, Yokomon…" Sora cooed

"Tanemon, talk to me." Mimi was slightly pleading

"They must be programed for courage." Izzy almost sounded like he was going to cry

"Tokomon what's wrong?" T.K. wasn't much better

"Hey Tsunomon, wake up!" Matt was worried

"Bukamon, wake up." For someone who had been running from his partner a short while ago Joe sounded awful worried about him.

"Kitsunemon…?" Amaya whispered fearfuly "Kitsunemon, please!" Suddenly a roar broke the quiet.

"Huh?!" They all turned to see the giant bug was back up and heading towards them, though this time it was walking, not flying.

"Oh no!" Joe cried as he and the others grabbed their partners and ran over towards Tai near the cliff.

"I was hoping we'd seen the last of him." Sora confessed, clutching Yokomon close

"Me too," Tai added "guess he had other plans huh?"

"I knew I should have brought my bug spray." Matt muttered as it came closer

"O-ok, get ready to run" Tai called

"No, we fight." Koromon disagreed, turning in Tai's arms

"Huh?" Tai was rightly confused.

"That's right," Koromon confirmed "It's the only way. Stand and fight!"

"Give it up, will ya!" Tai sounded rather desperate in his attempts to convince Koromon.

"No, Koromon's right, it's time that we showed what we're made of!" Motimon agreed

"No, don't!" Izzy pleaded

"They're right." Yokomon announced

"No way," Sora denied "It's hopeless, you're no match for him Yokomon."

"Let me go, let me go, let me go, let me go!" Tsunomon chanted as he began to struggle to get out of Matt's arms.

"Yes, we can do it, we can do it, we can do it!" Tokomon chanted as he strained away from T.K. Amaya looked down at Kitsunemon desperately.

"No, please don't." She begged "You'll get hurt or worse! You said you wouldn't leave!" She knew that was a low blow, but she was willing to try whatever it took. Kitsunemon licked her face.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." She attempted to reassure Amaya.

"Let me go, let me go, let me go!" Bukamon was attempting to fly right out of Joe's hands.

"Tanemon? You too?" Mimi asked

"Uh, huh." Tanemon was still sitting in Mimi's arms, but it wasn't likely to last long.

"I'm sorry Tai!' Koromon cried as he burst away from him "Let's go!" All the other digimon broke away from their partner's arms and charged towards the giant bug.

"No!" Amaya cried, trying to run after them. But Matt grabbed ahold of her shoulders, before she could go far, holding her back.

"You can't!" He cried "Stay back."

"Kitsunemon!" Amaya's voice was desperate.

"Come on digimon!" Koromon yelled as they ran.

"It's useless, Yokomon!" Sora tried to reason

"Don't go! Motimon!" Izzy yelled

"No wait, don't do it Tsunomon!" Matt cried from where he was holding Amaya.

"Toko!" T.K. yelled

"Turn around!" Joe called after them "Come back Bukamon!"

"Tanemon…" Mimi whispered before calling louder "Be careful!"

"No! Don't Koromon!" Tai yelled, starting to run after them "Come back!"


	9. Chapter 8

Suddenly the strange devices that they had all gotten before coming to the digiworld began to glow, making Tai stop in his tracks. A huge black wormhole-looking thing opened up in the sky and bright, rainbow colored, light beams shot down from it, incasing each of their digimon mid-leap. Amaya gasped and pressed herself against Matt, unsure of what was going on. There was a bright light, making them all have to cover their eyes and Amaya could have sworn she heard several voices…

"Koromon digivolve to…Agumon!"

"Yokomon digivolve to…Biyomon"

"Motimon digivolve to…Tentomon!"

"Tsunomon digivolve to…Gabumon!"

"Tokomon digivolve to…Patamon!"

"Kitsunemon digivolve to… Alopexmon!"

"Bukamon digivolve to…Gomamon!"

"Tanemon digivolve to…Palmon!"

The light faded and they were able to open their eyes, but what they saw made them gasp. Where Kitsunemon and the others had been now stood several new, larger digimon; they still weren't as big as the giant bug, but they were bigger than what they had been before.

Where Tanemon once stood there was now plant-like creature which has light green skin with purple-tipped claws. She had a pink flower with a yellow center on her head. She had a small tail and small bumps lining her back.

Next was what used to be Tokomon, he was the only one who hadn't really changed in size. His underside was now a light cream color, while his back and head were orange. He had a short, stubby, orange tail and bat-like wings, which could possibly have been his ears, where his long string-like ear things had been before.

Then came what used to be Tsunomon, he was now a maroon-eyed yellow-skinned lizard- dog looking thing in a bluish-white pelt with navy blue markings and walked on his two back legs. A yellow horn protrudes at the top of his head and his belly is blue with unusual pink markings.

Next was the one that used to be Kitsunemon, she now looked like an artic fox with icy-blue fur. Her eyes were opal appeared to be changing as the different colors swirl around. The tips of her ears reached around 1 foot, 6 inches off the ground. She was about 3 feet long with her tail sticking out behind her. Her fur looked as if each hair were a small shard of ice. She had two gold metal rings around each of her ankles that were 1 inch wide and half and inch thick. She also had a gold collar that was around 3 inches wide and half an inch thick and had dark blue gemstones on it. She had 2 clear, icy blue icicle-like things that stuck out of her shoulders, pointing up and backwards. The inside of her ears, as well as her nose, were a darker blue. Her claws on her feet were clear as if they were made of ice.

Where Koromon used to be was now a smallish orange dinosaur with white claws on his fingers and toes and large, green eyes.

Then was what used to be Yokomon, she was now a pink bird with blue-tipped feathers on her head and a metal ring on one of her legs. At the tip of her wings and toes were three dark pink claws. She had a blue and pink feather that curled above her head. She had a dark pink beak and large, blue eyes.

What used to be Motimon was now a ladybug. He hae six legs in total, the front being long arms with grey claws at the end. He had large, green eyes and two yellow antennae reaching out from his head. His wing-case was covered with grey spines.

Finally was what used to be Bukamon, he looked like a white, furry seal creature with no nose and had long ears, purple markings, orange-red mane, large claws, a short tail, large green eyes, and a W-shaped smile with two pointed teeth protruding out.

"What in the-" Sora began "Look at them! What's happened to the little guys?!"

"They're…bigger" Tai seemed to be in too much shock to say anything aside from pointing out the obvious.

"Hiya!" the one who had been Koromon yelled, leaping towards the giant bug, followed closely by the others. The giant bug nocked them away, sending them crashing to the ground, but they hopped back up to their feet rather quickly.

"All right then, you asked for it!" the one who used to be Koromon called as the giant bug started to lift off the ground again.

"Poison ivy!" the one who used to be Tanemon yelled as vines shot out of her fingers and wrapped around the bug's leg, keeping it from getting too far off the ground.

"Boom bubble!" the one that used to be Tokomon yelled from where he was flying, close to the giant bug's head, causing a blast of air crash into the bug from his mouth.

"Super shocker!" the one who used to be Motimon cried, flying up towards the giant bug's head. A bolt of red lightning come blasting from where his wings were and crashed into the large bug's head, making him land on the ground where the one that used to be Bukamon slid under his legs and knocked him to his knees.

"Stand back everyone!" The one who used to be Koromon called "Pepper breath!" A ball of fire came flying out of his mouth and hit the big bug.

"Blue blaster!" The one who used to be Tsunomon cried, shooting a stream of blue fire-like energy onto the big bug.

"Ice barrage!" The one who used to be Kitsunemon cried, shooting shards of ice from her mouth.

"Spiral twister!" The one that used to be Yokomon yelled from her position above the bug, shooting a spiraling beam of green fire-like energy out of her mouth. All three attacks hit at around the same time, making the bug start to catch on fire. They all landed next to the one that used to be Koromon.

"Now, all together!" the one that used to be Koromon called and the one who used to be Koromon, the one that used to be Motimon, the one that used to be Tsunomon, and the one that used to be Yokomon all shot their attacks at once, making the giant bug burst into flames and fall backwards into the trees, that somehow didn't catch on fire.

"Wow…" a hushed whisper came from all the humans.

"They made vapor wear out of them…" Izzy whispered

"Amazing." Tai once again demonstrated his ability to state the obvious. The digimon turned around and came running back towards them laughing happily.

"Told you we could do it!" the one who used to be Koromon called as he ran forward.

"Koromon, or Agumon, or whoever you are! You did it, you did it!" Tai cried, running forward and grabbing his digimon partner by the arms, picking him up slightly and bouncing him up and down happily. Matt released Amaya who immediately ran forward and grabbed her partner in a tight hug, feeling the essence of her partner's being flood through her once again. She was happy to find that her little friend's fur was still soft to the touch even though it looked like ice.

"See," the small, fox-like creature said "I told you we'd be fine. I said I wouldn't leave you and I meant it." Amaya laughed and nodded into her fur. The other digimon were all to their partners, Mimi was crouched down and holding her partner laughing. T.K. was hugging his digimon, also laughing happily. Matt looked rather freaked out by his digimon who was reaching up towards him. Sora was holding hands…um wings…with her digimon and Izzy's digimon was hovering above him. Joe was looking down at his partner in obvious confusion.

"How about that super shocker? Pretty wizard, huh?" The one that used to be Motimon asked Izzy, who gave him a thumbs up. Suddenly a loud crash interrupted their celebrating. Amaya spun around to see the giant bug coming out of the trees again.

"Watch out!" Sora called to Tai, who somehow hadn't noticed that the giant bug was back. Tai and the one that used to be Koromon turned, saw the bug, and spun to run back over to where the others were. They moved just in time because the giant bug's pitchers hit the ground where they had been just three seconds before, imbedding into the rock and causing a huge crack to form in the ground.

"Guess we celebrated too soon." Said Tai, as he looked back at the giant bug. The crack that the bug's pitchers had created spread until it cut of the ledge that the children were standing on, causing it to break away from the cliff and fall into the river below, taking the children with it. As they were falling Matt grabbed T.K., who was close to him, and reached for Amaya who was clutching her partner close to her and reaching for him with the other.

"Sora!"

"Izzy!"

"T.K.!" The tree digimon who could fly grabbed ahold of their respective partners tried to slow their fall, but they weren't strong enough and were soon falling too, especially T.K.'s partner, since T.K. wasn't about to let go of Matt.

"Poison ivy!" Mimi's partner called as she used her vines to grab ahold of the side of the cliff in an attempt to stop their fall, but the rock that she grabbed onto broke off and they continued to fall. The first ones to hit the water were Joe and the one that used to be Bukamon.

"Fish fest!" The white seal looking digimon stuck his head out of the water and yelled. No sooner had he said it than hundreds of smallish fish came swarming to the top of the water, creating a giant raft of sorts that pulled Joe above the water and created a soft landing pad for all the others.

"Wow…this is some ride…" Tai sounded as confused as the rest of them felt. Amaya and her partner scooted over next to Matt and T.K. for Amaya's emotional comfort, though Amaya was inwardly cursing herself for becoming so dependent on someone, it never lasted. Suddenly Matt tensed, causing T.K. and Amaya to look up at him in confusion and see that he was looking up towards the cliff.

"Look out!" He yelled. Amaya turned her head to look where Matt was looking and gasped, the rest of the cliff, as well as the giant bug, was crashing down towards them!

"GO!" Joe's partner yelled and the fish picked up their pace, getting everyone out of the way of the falling debris. But the rocks caused the river to surge, forming waves that tossed their fish raft around rather brutally. Children and digimon alike pressed themselves to the fish and held on for dear life.


	10. Chapter 9

Eventually the river calmed enough that the fish could stop next to a low part of the river bank and the children and digimon could step onto dry land. Mimi was the first of them to collapse to her knees once they were on solid ground, but the others weren't far behind. Amaya's knees gave out just from feeling the overwhelming relief from the others.

"I knew we'd be ok," said Matt "I wasn't worried." Causing Amaya to snort at his obvious lie, or perhaps it was just obvious to her since she had been feeling his terror along with all the others.

"Well, what was that?" Joe asked "A floating fish market?"

"Lucky for us those fish were having a school reunion," Joe's partner joked with a chuckle. Joe looked up with a surprised sound.

"I'm kidding," his partner reassured "those fish are good friends of mine and I just asked them for a lift."

"A-and all these years I thought I was allergic to seafood, thank you!" Amaya stared at Joe, stifling her laughter "Uh…I guess it's not Bukamon…?"

"Gomamon now." Gomamon smiled.

"Gomamon," Joe repeated "hm…"

"And I guess that you're not Tokomon are you?" T.K. asked, looking at his partner closely.

"Now I'm Patamon." Patamon confirmed.

"It's all because we digivolved." Tai's partner informed the children.

"I don't think that word's in my dictionary…" said Tai

"So digivolving is when they advance to the next level and become more powerful than before…" Izzy theorized

"Right, all of us digivolved," Izzy's partner confirmed "I went from Motimon to Tentomon."

"I digivolved from Yokomon to Biyomon." Biyomon told Sora

"First I was Tsunomon, then Gabumon" Gabumon informed Matt

"And I changed from Tanemon to Palmon." Said Palmon

"And me, I was Koromon. I digivlolved to Agumon." Agumon said, pointing at himself

"I was Kitsunemon and now I'm Alopexmon." Alopexmon told Amaya, rubbing against her leg.

"Mmhm…when you digivolved you certainly got way bigger…" said Tai "Does this mean you're something different now? Or are you still digimon?"

"Digimon," said Agumon "But I needed your help Tai."

"Me?" asked Tai "For what?"

"You see, digivolving is a very difficult process. In order to be successful I had to share your energy." Amaya looked down at Alopexmon in wonder, they had shared energy?

"Really?" asked Tai, tilting his head.

"I guess you guys don't run on batteries…" said Sora

"Sure don't." Biyomon chirped happily.

"But how did you access my energy?" Izzy inquired of Tentomon.

"Even we don't know everything." Tentomon laughed

"Thanks for my magical powers!" said Palmon, twirling around happily.

"The whole thing makes my head spiny…" moaned Mimi

"So I helped you change," said T.K. as he circled Patamon with his hands behind his head "That is so cool!"

"Yep." Agreed Patamon "sure is." Joe turned so he was facing away from Gomamon

"My folks warned me about strangers." He said, crossing his arms.

"I'm not a stranger Joe. I'm your friend for life." Gomamon sounded hurt.

"Hmmm." Joe didn't appear convinced.

"Ok," said Matt, changing the subject entirely "come on, what are we going to do?!"

"If only there was a pay phone nearby," said Joe "We could call the police or fire department, my mother."

"That's the first sensible thing I've heard you say since we got here." Amaya said

"But we don't even know where we are." Tai pointed out.

"Well we know where we started," Sora pointed out "Up there on that mountain."

"I say we forget about getting back and explore around here." Matt suggested.

"I'm not exploring anywhere," said Joe, crossing his arms and closing his eyes "I say we stay right where we are."

"Yeah, let's wait for that giant bug to come back and get us." Matt pointed out "We need to find a road leading someplace to get away from here."

"Hm…Matt's right," said Izzy "But without a compass we don't even know which way is north."

"Wait, I do." Said Tentomon

"Then which way is it?" Izzy asked

"It's the opposite of south." Said Tentomon

"Ugh…" Izzy sounded exasperated. Amaya looked back and forth between the other children before hesitantly stepping forward.

"I have a compass…" she said quietly. Everyone turned towards her.

"You do?" asked Matt and Amaya nodded, sitting down and taking off her shoulder pack.

"I always have one…" she said, reaching in and pulling it out. Everyone crowded around as she closed her bag and looked at her compass.

"Wait…" she frowned "There's something wrong." And there was; the needle was spinning in every direction without settling on one.

"Well that's just great," Said Tai "It's broken."

"But it was working this morning…" Amaya trailed off confused.

"Well it's obviously not now, so we need a new plan." Said Matt

"I shouldn't wear these pants…" Joe muttered "They ride up when I do a lot of walking…"

"You know," Sora began "If we could get back to where we were before we might at least find some clues to why we're here in this place."

"Wait!" Cried Mimi "Are their more monsters around like that big flying beetle?!"

"Yes indeedy." Palmon said calmly

"Ick!" Mimi whined

"Those monsters don't scare me." Said Matt

"Are their humans?" Tai asked, causing all the other children to look at him.

"Humans?" Agumon asked "Others like you?"

"Mhm." Tai confirmed

"You're the first ever," said Agumon "There's never been anything but digimon." Amaya wasn't sure how she felt about that. Most of the digimon she had met so far had been nicer than most humans she had met in her life, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to be stuck here.

"So ok. You're all digimon, but what about these monsters? They're all digimon too?" Asked Tai

"It's creepy, and dangerous, and what happens when it gets dark?" Sora asked

"Who says it ever gets dark here?" Matt pointed out.

"That phenomenon would be unnatural." Said Izzy

"And you call this natural?" Joe had made his second intelligent point of the day in Amaya's book.

"Well, we're not gonna find out anything by sitting around here." Said Tai as he and Agumon turned to go.

"Where do you think you're going?" Asked Matt angrily. Tai turned back.

"Up on that cliff." Tai replied "That's where I saw the ocean." That got everyone's attention. Amaya looked at Tai closely, that would explain why she had smelt salt air the night before.

"The ocean?!" asked Matt

"Yep," confirmed Tai "there might be a boat or something."

"Let's water sky home." Matt said sarcastically.

"Funny…" Sora snapped, before starting after Tai. Everyone else was close behind her, except Joe. Amaya stopped for a bit to pull out two of her three canteens and fill them with water from the river, just in case, before placing them back in her shoulder bag and running to catch up with Matt and the others.

"At a time like this, I think we'd be far better off just to find a cave and hide," said Joe "If we keep our eyes open and when a camp counselor comes—"

"Hey Joe!" Gomamon cut him off "everyone's leaving us." Joe opened his eyes to see the rest of the group walking away at a brisk pace.

"Wait for me!" Joe called, running to catch up.


	11. Chapter 10

They traveled for a while, following the river. Gomamon was swimming while the rest were walking along the side. Amaya stuck close to Matt and Alopexmon stayed close to her as they walked along.

"These trees are beautiful." Amaya heard Sora say from behind her

"Yeah, they're really different," Izzy agreed "And I just thought they were subtropical."

"Whatever they are, they're aggravating my hay fever." Joe did sound rather stopped up, but Amaya was getting tiered of his complaining.

"Hey Joe," Matt called back "Is there anything you don't complain about?" Gabumon and Amaya chuckled slightly.

"Digital monsters, exactly who came up with that name anyways?" Izzy inquired

"Just call us digimon," said Tentomon "We like that."

"I only asked because your composition isn't at all machine like." Izzy continued

"Oh really…" Tentomon's voice held a warning before he fired up an electrical current around his wings, slightly blinding Izzy who was walking beside him.

"Hey, watch it!" Izzy cried, covering his eyes.

"So Patamon," T.K. began "Can you really fly?" Amaya grabbed Matt's hand, but when he turned and opened his mouth to ask what she was doing she shook her head and put a finger to her mouth before speeding up her walking pace slightly. Her grip on Matt's hand made it so he had to speed up too, causing them both to be walking slightly closer to T.K., before beginning to walk at a normal pace again so not too get too close. Matt's eyes lit with understanding and he nodded before looking forward again and continuing to walk.

"Of course," said Patamon, jumping into the air and beginning to fly, except that not only was he struggling but he was also going backwards.

"Wow, that's cool. But you're going the wrong way." Amaya chuckled slightly

"I'm faster than that. Watch." Now Biyomon was trying too, this time both Amaya and Matt laughed slightly as they watched the two digimon struggle to fly, and fail spectacularly, going backwards instead.

"Wouldn't it be faster to walk?" asked Sora as both the digimon land on the ground, panting slightly in exhaustion.

"Palmon," began Mimi "I've been meaning to ask. Who does your hair?"

"It's natural," Palmon replied "I wake up in the morning like this."

"Wow," Mimi cooed happily "Maybe you can let me work with it."

"Do you think you put too much emphasis on appearance?" Palmon asked

"Well…" said Mimi "honestly I've never really thought about it."

"Honestly, I kinda like my hair the way it is…" said Palmon, Amaya could tell that she was slightly embarrassed.

"Once I get back this is gonna make one great story." Amaya heard Tai mutter from up front "Yep, but of course not a single soul will ever believe me." Amaya had to agree, she was having trouble believing it and she was living it.

"That kawagamon back there…" Amaya looked towards Izzy, was that what the big bug was called? "He was huge."

"And he's not the only one," said Tentomon. Gabumon stopped, causing both Matt and Amaya to stop as well, and sniffed the air.

"Ah…nothing like the ocean." He said.

"Haha, everybody in the water!" Gomamon laughed happily.

"Hey, let's build a giant sand castle!" called T.K.

"Oh…I forgot my bathing suit," moaned Mimi causing Amaya to sigh in exasperation. Suddenly the sound of ringing could be heard from a short ways off.

"Wait a minute!" Called Matt "listen! What's that?"

"A phone," said Tai

"Either that or we're all hearing things," said Sora. The group hurried along until they could see along the beach. There, on the beach, sat several pay phone booths in a row. The group started running towards them, excited.

"I told you!" cried Joe "All we needed was a phone! We're saved!" As they ran towards the phones Amaya could feel the excitement rolling off of the other children, but she could also feel the confusion from the digimon. Amaya herself wasn't sure what she felt, did she want to go back? She wasn't sure…

Tai was the first one to reach the phones and opened the sliding glass door to answer it, but once he did it stopped ringing.

"Huh?" Tai was confused.

"Why'd it stop ringing Tai?" asked Agumon

"Wrong number?" Tai guessed

"Well that's bizarre," said Sora

"My theory is aliens," said Izzy, causing Amaya to turn and stare at him "They've set these phone booths out as a trap."

"If we can find a place that delivers, let's order pizza." Matt called, ignoring Izzy.

"Whatever you get, no anchovies for me," said Mimi

"The question is; what are these doing here at the beach." Sora pointed out.

"So people can call their parents for a ride home," asserted Joe

"Parents?" asked Gomamon "What exactly is a parents?" All the children except Amaya turned to stare at him in mute horror.

"That's it," said Joe "I'm outa here."

"Does anybody have any loose change?" asked Tai

"Why?" asked Izzy

"Obviously I'm gonna make a phone call to get some help," said Tai

"Ah," said Izzy in understanding "use my phone card. The aliens can bill me. Here." Amaya was able to keep from bursting into laughter, but it was a near thing.

"Maybe there's a courter in one of the slots!" said T.K. as he took off towards another of the phone booths.

"I'm calling daddy," said Mimi as she moved towards another phone booth.

"I'm hooking up to the internet," said Izzy

"I'm calling collect," was Matt's comment.

"Dibs on booth four!" called Sora

"H-hey guys!" called Joe, running to get his own booth "Wait for me! Come on!" Amaya sat down on the ground next to Alopexmon a good while away from the phone booths to watch the others. It soon became evident that none of the phones were working as all the other children were obviously becoming annoyed and agitated, some of them moving to different booths. She was far enough away that she couldn't hear what any of them were saying, but she could feel their frustration, confusion, and anger.

Eventually, one by one, they gave up and came to sit with Amaya and Alopexmon and watch the others continue to try. After a while only Joe was left trying to call someone. T.K. was sitting next to Amaya with Patamon laying in front of him and Matt was standing next to them both with Gabumon standing with him. Izzy standing near him and Tai was sitting a short whiles away sitting with Agumon.

"Very curious…" said Izzy "does Joe always behave like this?"

"Every single day…" sighed Tai

"No matter what number or how many times he dials those phones aren't gonna work," Matt pointed out.

"Well I'm gonna keep searching for a boat or something," said Tai, standing up.

"Hey, wait a minute!" called Matt "Even though we can't call out of here there's always a chance that someone else might be able to call into us." He had a point, but Amaya didn't think it was very likely. Tai's skepticism matched Amaya's and showed on his face.

"It's a waste of time doing nothing but sitting here," he pointed out.

"I'm gonna stay here for a little while and see if anyone calls," Matt said stubbornly "besides, everyone could use a little rest." Matt had a point, Mimi was sitting next to T.K. with Palmon sitting next to her and they all looked rather pathetic. Amaya saw Tai look over and notice this and frown.

"And I'm getting pretty hungry too," said Izzy

"You know why?" asked Tai "Cause we haven't eaten anything all day. Ok, break time everybody!" Sora sighed in relief from by a ridge with Biyomon.

"Does anybody else have any food?" Sora called "I think the only thing I have is…huh?...is that gadget that fell out of the sky at camp." She pulled her gadget off of her waistline.

"I forgot all about those weird gizmos," Tai confessed, pulling his out as well.

"If anybody's got a pink one I'll trade," said Mimi, looking at hers that she had attached to the strap of her bag.

"What are they anyway?" asked T.K.

"We wouldn't have them if they weren't important," Matt pointed out

"If I could take mine apart…" Izzy trailed off as his stomach growled "Um, that is, after I get something to eat. I'm really famished." Sora began to dig through her small pouch on her waist and pulling stuff out.

"Well the only thing I got is my emergency supplies that have got a first aid kit, some bandages, and some medicine, but that's about all I've got…" Sora trailed off. Izzy took out his computer and opened it.

"I have my trusty laptop computer, and a digital camera, oh! And I've got a small cell phone too," said Izzy "Of course not one of them have worked since we got here." Tai crouched down next to Izzy.

"I can't believe you dragged all that computer stuff to summer camp," said Tai. Off to the side Amaya began slowly unpacking her bag quietly, not drawing attention to herself. The others continued without noticing what she was doing.

"And what do you have?" Izzy asked annoyed.

"Uh…let's see…" Tai dug through his pockets "There's my mini telescope."

"Sorry, but I don't have anything to eat either," Matt apologized.

"Hey, look at what I got," T.K. said happily.

"Hm?" Matt turned to look at his younger brother.

"Check it out," T.K. took off his backpack and opened it, revealing several snacks.

"Wow, look at all those goodies," said Mimi "Why don't you be a good little boy and share those treats with dear sweet Mimi." Amaya sighed quietly at Mimi's attempt at manipulation.

"Ah, you don't have to be so nice Mimi, I'm happy to share, you're the best." T.K. turned to Matt "Isn't she cute?" Matt looked rather embarrassed.

"Forget it!" said Matt

"I'm so hungry I could eat a horse," Tai complained

"I'd settle for a small cow," Izzy agreed

"Mimi what have you got in that big bag?" asked Sora "Some hair brushes and makeup?"

"Uh… well let's take a look..." Mimi said, opening her bag and naming off the things as she pulled them out "Here's a compass, cooking fuel, flashlight, one of those knives with all the things, and some other stuff..."

"Wa..." Even Amaya was surprised, who would have thought that Mimi would be the other person with survival supplies?

"Why didn't you tell us you had a compass back when we needed one!" Matt complained

"I thought it might be kinda fun to see how far we could get without one," said Mimi "besides it's broken."

"Well so much for finding out way out of here," said Tai "It seems that all our compasses and stuff are broken."

"Although," said Matt "we could use the cooking fuel to make a signal fire."

"That's true," said Sora "or I guess we could barbeque some telephones."

"Hey Amaya what abou-" Matt cut himself off as he turned to look at her "Wow!"

"What is it?" asked Tai, turning to look "wow is right!"

Everyone else turned to look at Amaya as well who flushed under their stares. Sitting in front of her were all the contents of her shoulder bag, which included; a change of clothes (one thin long sleeve shirt, one pair of jeans, two pairs of underwear, two pairs of socks), three canteens (two of which were obviously full of water), a portable water filter, plastic tubing (1 inch diameter) flint, tinder, five packs of matches (inside a waterproof container) extra food (mostly dried "emergency meals"), a hunting knife (five inches long and in a sheath), the compass from earlier, a folded up plastic tarp (five foot by five foot when unfolded), a ten foot rope, a fold up bucket, a fold up spade/shovel, a one foot tall-one foot wide metal pot, two thermal blankets, a twenty-foot roll of fishing wire, two fishing hooks, a flash light (inside a waterproof container), an extra set of batteries (inside a waterproof container), a portable solar charging system (inside a waterproof container), a signal mirror, a set of five flares, a small sewing kit, a block of salt (inside a waterproof container), two rolls of duct tape, a hair brush, a new pack of hair ties, a bottle of cleaning alcohol, a small first aid kit. All of this was usually kept inside her waterproof shoulder bag in perfect order to make sure it fit. It was snug fit, but with everything in place it all fit, plus her years of physical training at a young age made it so she had no problem carrying all of it for long distances.

Amaya shifted nervously "I just wanted you all to know what I have..." she trailed off "but it might be a good idea not to use some of this food until absolutely necessary. Here we're near a food source, the ocean, and can get plenty to eat if we need to." The other kids stared at her in awe.

"Great job kit," said Matt, breaking into a smile. Amaya smiled back and gestured towards Joe who was still attempting to use the phones.

"That, and Joe has the emergency food. We should use some of that first," Amaya explained "that way the bag can be used to carry other supplies as necessary." The other kids turned to look at Joe; sure enough hanging over his shoulder was the bag of emergency supplies.

"Joe!" Tai called "Hey, Joe! You've got all the food!"

"Hey!" Joe yelled back "Don't you know it's rude to interrupt someone while they're on the telephone!?"

"But that bag." Izzy began

"This?" Joe asked "I just brought it to give to Mimi, today was _her_ day to carry the bag!"

"I think he likes you," Palmon told Mimi, almost causing Amaya, who was putting away all of her supplies back in her bag, to drop the flashlight she had been holding.

"No way," Mimi denied, whether she was denying Joe liking her or the insinuation that he had a chance with her Amaya couldn't be sure. Joe came over held the bag out to Mimi.

"Mimi you have got to stop thinking of yourself and do something to help somebody else for once! Take a little responsibility!" Joe scolded. Amaya frowned, that seemed a little harsh.

"But," Mimi objected "That bag's too heavy for me."

"Listen, you never hear me complaining," Joe continued scolding. Amaya could feel the amusement coming from almost all the other kids at that.

"Guys, guys," said Tai walking over to them "listen, the most important thing now is that we've got some food to eat. So let's sit down and have some lunch."

"Mhm," Sora agreed


	12. Chapter 11

Gomamon floated happily in the ocean tides, humming to himself, while the others sat in a circle around the food that sat in front of Joe.

"Ok," Joe began "Let's figure this out. There's seven people in the group times three days times three meals. That comes to..."

"Sixty-three meals," Izzy told him

"Uh...right. So split evenly between us we have uh..." Joe trailed off again

"Enough food for three days," Izzy put in again.

"Right!" said Joe "Oh...uh exactly I guess you knew that..."

"But you guys," Sora cut in "when you add in the digimon we really only have enough for about half an hour."

"Oh that's right..." Joe rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Not a problem at all," Gabumon reassured them "we digimon hunt and forage for ourselves."

"You do?" asked Sora as many of the other children voiced their surprise.

"Why are you surprised?" Amaya asked, petting Alopexmon's head gently "They had to survive somehow before we got here right?"

"Good point," said Izzy.

"Yes, no need to include us in your calculations," said Tentomon

"You sure Biyomon?" Sora inquired

"Oh absolutely," Biyomon replied "we can do alright for ourselves."

"Ok," Joe began again, relieved "now that that's taken care of let's go ahead and divide this between the seven people in our group." But Amaya wasn't paying any attention to Joe; instead she was watching Tai and Agumon who were behind him, happily stuffing their faces with food.

"This is great," said Tai, causing Joe to spin around and look at him "I could eat a dozen of these."

"Just what do you think you're doing?" asked Joe angrily

"I'm glad we never hear you complaining," Tai said sarcasticly

"Hm?" Joe was rather upset "You people make me crazy!" Suddenly Amaya jerked up and stared out at the ocean in horror, but thanks to her positioning and the fact that everyone else was glaring at Tai, no one but Alopexmon noticed her strange behavior. Amaya put a finger to her lip and Alopexmon nodded, signaling that she wouldn't say anything. Amaya was glad for that, she wasn't sure how she would explain that she felt something moving their way, something big and angry. Then Biyomon stood up and turned to face the ocean too.

"Now what's the matter?" asked Sora

"Trouble," Biyomon replied seriously.

"Oh," Sora and Joe, whose backs were to the water, turned so they could try and see what Biyomon was talking about. Suddenly a huge jet of water came shooting out of the sand and into the air before beginning to move along the beach, sending the telephone booths flying.

"Ah!" All the kids shot to their feet and ran back towards the cliff that was on the opposite side of the beach from water, leaving all of the different bags behind, Except for Amaya's, which she had slung back over her shoulder the moment she had finished re-packing.

"What's that?" asked Tai, turning back as the spout vanished. The telephone booths came crashing back to the ground around a large, rising cone of sand. The sand was swept away by a gust of wind caused by the swirling giant shell beneath it.

"Shellmon!" Tentomon cried

"What's a Shellmon!?"Izzy yelled back

"Something that gets mad for no reason," Tentomon replied. The shell stopped spinning and a large, pink, dinosaur looking head with a mass of green tentacle things on top of it and two legs with blue spots came out of a hole in the front of it. Shellmon roared angrily at the group.

"Attacked by two digital monsters in the same day," Joe moaned "and doesn't Shellmon know I'm allergic to shellfish?"

"Somehow," said Amaya "I don't think he cares." Amaya turned and began to climb the cliff behind them.

"Everybody!" He called "Up here!" Shellmon lowered its head and pointed its green tentacle things towards Joe. A jet of water came shooting out from the center of the tentacle things right at Joe, knocking him off the cliff! Joe screamed as he fell and Amaya could have sworn she heard Gomamon yell Joe's name from out in the water before he too was blasted by Shellmon. Amaya hurried over to Joe to try and see if he was alright.

"Digimon attack!" called Gabumon before running towards Shellmon.

"Right!" said Biyomon and Gabumon together, following close behind him. Alopexmon was right behind them.

"Agumon you show 'em!" Tai called as Matt, Sora, and Amaya tried to help Joe.

"Pepper breath, ha!" called Agumon. The ball of fire hit Shellmon in the mouth, causing his head to jerk backwards.

"Blue blaster!" called Gabumon

"Spiral twister!" yelled Biyomon

"Super shocker!" cried Tentomon

"Ice barrage!" Alopexmon called. But all four of their attacks died before they got farther than a foot in front of them!

"What's happening to them?!" Izzy cried as everyone stared in horror

"They've looked like they've lost their powers!" called Matt right before Shellmon's blast of water knocked them all back, but only Agumon got back up. Amaya ran over to Alopexmon and crouched next to her worriedly, what was wrong with them?!

"Agumon!" Tai called

"Boom bubble!" Patamon tried, but nothing happened before he was hit by one of Shellmon's tentacles and sent flying.

"Poison ivy!" But Palmon's fingers didn't even extend a little. Shellmon knocked her back with a toss of his head. Agumon sent another pepper breath at Shellmon that once again hit Shellmon in the mouth.

"Go get 'em Agumon!" Tai called.

"Why is it only Agumon?" wondered Izzy from his position next to Tentomon

"We're just too hungry," explained Tentomon from his position on the ground.

"Wha?" Izzy turned to look at his partner

"Gabumon!" Matt was kneeling next to Gabumon trying to help him.

"I don't have any strength," Gabumon said weakly.

"Sorry Amaya..." came Alopexmon's quiet apology

"Don't be," Amaya replied, scooping the little fox into her arms "you did all you could."

"That's it," Sora realized as she picked up a rather battered Biyomon "Agumon is the only one who had anything to eat."

"Now I see," said Izzy

"Than the other digimon don't have enough strength left to fight," Matt realized. Tai had been listening closely to their conversation and realized that it was up to him and Agumon.

"Agumon!" he called "Looks like it's just you and me now!"

"Then give me a diversion!" Agumon called back. Tai nodded and ran to the other side of Shellmon from where Agumon was.

"Hey Shellmon!" he yelled at the giant digimon "Ugly! Over here!"

"No, don't!" Sora yelled after him. From Shellmon's other side Agumon shot another pepper breath at the monster's face.

"This will work!" said Tai as he grabbed up a pole from the broken phone booths and started banging on Shellmon's shell with it "How do ya like that!?" But Amaya and the others watched in horror as he was forced to drop the pipe when one of Shellmon's tentacles wrapped around his waist, picking him off the ground.

"Hold on Tai!" Agumon yelled. Shellmon turned towards Agumon and reached out with one of his huge feet. Agumon tried to get away, but Shellmon trapped him, leaving only his head sticking out from underneath the huge foot. Shellmon then proceeded to blast all the other children and digimon into the cliff wall with a huge jet of water.

"Watch out!" called Tai from where he was being held above Shellmon's head while being squeezed tightly "He's gonna get everyone and there's nothing I can do! Aaah!" He started to scream as Shellmon's tentacle began to squeeze him harder.

"Tai no!" Agumon yelled from where he was trapped. No one was really in a position to see it easily, but the device that Tai was carrying around began to glow with the same bright light that made the digimon evolve earlier. There was no huge vortex this time, or lights from the sky, but Agumon did begin to glow with a bright light.

"What's going on?" asked Tai

"Wow..." the other children, who were just getting up and were rather sore, stared in amazement as Agumon lit up.

"Agumon digivolve to...Greymon!" The light grew and sent Shellmon tumbling backwards, making him release Tai who went flying off to land in the sand a short ways off. Where Agumon used to be stood a large orange dinosaur with blue stripes and a dark brown mask/armor of sorts over the top part of his head. He had three large, brown horns with black stripes and stood even taller than Shellmon.

"Wow, he did it again," said Tai "now he's Greymon!" Greymon chuckled as he stared at Shellmon who took a slight step back before repositioning himself to charge. Shellmon charged at Greymon (if you could call it that, Shellmon wasn't very fast) and Greymon grabbed his head and held him back. Both digimon were shuddering in eversion as they pushed against each other.

"Now you're getting him!" Tai called to his partner "Go Greymon!" Shellmon tried to blast Greymon with a jet of water, but Greymon just moved his head and let the blast pass harmlessly by before firing his own blast of fire right into it, turning the water into steam. Both digimon shut off their blasts at about the same time, but then Greymon leaned forward and stuck his head underneath Shellmon and sent him flying into the air.

"Digi nova blast!" Greymon yelled, sending a huge ball of fire at Shellmon's exposed underside, sending the giant shell digimon flying back out to sea. As everyone stared off where Shellmon had been sent a much dimmer light surrounded Greymon and he began to shrink back to Agumon. Tai turned and saw what was happening and ran towards his partner.

"What! Agumon!" when he reached him Agumon was lying on his stomach in the sand "Oh, are you all right? You poor little guy, Agumon!" Amaya began to move forward, slightly worried that Agumon might have been hurt when they hadn't been looking.

"Tai? Tai!" Agumon called tiredly "Do you have anything to eat?" Tai chuckled in relief and Amaya stopped moving towards them, deciding instead to tend to the other digimon. A short time later everyone but Joe and Gomamon were once again gathered around the food. Gomamon was swimming around in the water and Joe was attempting to use the, now shattered, phone booths.

"Hello? Hello? Come on, I know you're there!" Joe called into the phone that was lying in the sand, completely by itself "Operator! Operator?!"

"There's really no reason to stay here now," Tai pointed out, standing with Matt as the digimon and other kids ate.

"Who wants to break the bad news to Joe?" Matt asked sarcastically. He, like Amaya, couldn't believe that Joe was attempting to call with a completely destroyed phone.

"If you want some more, just say so," Sora told the digimon as she knelt next to them around the small pile of food.

"Shellmon wasn't destroyed," Izzy pointed out as he stood next to Tai "He was just temporarily removed. We should pack up and leave before he decides he wants to come back for round two."

"Good idea," Matt agreed.

"In that case," Joe, who had just walked over, butted in "We should go right back to the forest. Because if anybody's looking for us that's the place they'll go!"

"Joe, be rational," Amaya sighed.

"Yeah," agreed Sora "we fell off a cliff and floated down a river to get here. And getting back there is a really big job."

"And we could run into Kawagamon!" Mimi pointed out

"Now listen," said Izzy calmly "Logically speaking if there are telephones here then there must be people to use them. So, I think it makes good sense to try and find those people." Matt and Mimi smiled at this plan.

"That makes sense?" Joe asked

"It certainly does," Sora agreed

"Especially in comparison to your plan," Amaya added, causing Joe to groan.

"Then let's all get going," Tai decided

"Anywhere you wanna go I'll go Tai," said Agumon "You just pick the direction."

"Then let's get out of this place!" said Tai

"And let the monsters beware," Matt agreed.

"Mhm..." Joe still didn't sound convinced "Well my plan is to avoid all monsters. Yep, that's my plan."

"I don't think that's possible Joe," Amaya pointed out as Alopexmon moved to stand next to her.

"Ok, here we go!" Tai cheered as they set off in search of people. The others cheered happily as well.


	13. Chapter 12

Amaya walked calmly beside Matt near the front of the group, directly behind Tai, as they circled the island along the beach. They had gone almost all the away round the island and hadn't seen any more signs of any sort of civilization. As they had walked Amaya would occasionally offer the other children water from her canteens and small amounts of food, such as granola bars, she hadn't had time to clean the water yet, but unclean water was better than no water and they needed to keep their strength up. She could feel the agitation within the other children at their continued lack of success. The digimon were quite calm about everything, but Amaya would guess that their attitude was due to the fact they had no real need to find any humans, they were content with just their partners. Amaya wondered if they truly realized that if the children found other humans that they may be leaving to go back to their own world.

"We've almost searched the whole island and we still haven't found any people," Tai grumbled "Just some monsters with attitude..." Tai was standing at the edge of a cliff where they had stopped for a break, staring out at the sea with all the others standing behind him.

"Yo, Agumon," Tai called

"What is it Tai?" Agumon asked, going up to Tai.

"I like you when you're Greymon," said Tai "No offense, but why don't you just stay that way?"

"I can't," Agumon explained

"Hm," Tai turned to face the sea gain, crossing his arms

"But even super heroes need a rest," said Agumon causing Tai to startle and almost fall off the cliff, but Agumon caught him and pulled him back. Sora, Joe, and Izzy all chuckled at how silly Tai looked. Suddenly a loud roar came from behind them, causing them all to spin around to see what it was. A large dinosaur-like digimon with hard black armor on its back, head, knees, claws, a large bony frill, and a large horn on his nose came charging out, crashing through a wall of rock.

"Who's that digimon?" Izzy asked

"It's a monochromon. But don't worry bout him, he's a laid back digimon," Tentomon reassured as monochromon roared "Although it is wise to be a bit cautious with a monochromon, they do tend to get a bit miffed when they're hungry."

"Then he must be starving," said Tai as the monochromon made its way towards them "cause he looks really mad."

"And I think he wants to eat us!" Mimi cried. Then another roar from behind them made them turn around to find another monochromon coming at them from the other side.

"There are two of them!" Joe cried

"We're caught between a rock and two sets of teeth!" Matt was exactly right; on one side was a monochromon, same on the other, and at their back was a large rock blocking their path to escape. One of the monochromons roared again and Tai led the way back behind the large rock in an attempt to get out of the way of the angry digimon. They moved just in time, the monochromon charged each other, crashing their horns together. The kids and their digimon hid behind the large rocks but it didn't seem to be too safe there either, since the monochromon were crushing them with their tails and flinging them at each other.

"Something must have set those monochromon off," said Tai, peeking around the rock.

"They're fighting over territory," Tentomon explained

"They can just have it then," said Palmon before turning and running away from where the two digimon were fighting.

"Hey," Mimi called, running after her partner "Don't leave without me!" Everyone else ran after them with Matt and Amaya at the back.

"They definitely don't need us hanging around," Tai agreed. They could hear the monochromon crashing into each other behind them, making them run faster. T.K. Tripped in and fell in front of Matt and Amaya.

"T.K.!" Matt cried, stopping to help him up "Come on!"

""Better hurry up you guys," Tai called back.

"K, we're coming" T.K. called as he got back up and kept running, not even looking at Matt. Amaya felt the sharp sting of pain and confusion go through Matt at his little brother's dismissal so she moved closer to him and placed her hand on his arm. He turned and gave her a small smile before they started running again. From behind them they could hear more loud roaring before a large splash, but they didn't stop running for a while afterwards.


	14. Chapter 13

Eventually they came to a part in the forest full of what appeared to be useless road signs.

"I don't walk this much unless I'm at a mall," Mimi complained "and as you can see we're nowhere near one." Mimi stopped and leaned up against a tree.

"Mimi stop whining," Tai said, exasperated. He, like many of the others, was tired as well but Mimi's complaining was grading on all of their nerves.

"No! My feet hurt."

"Maybe if you take off your boots and socks you'd feel better Mimi," Agumon suggested "It's much more practical I think." Amaya grimaced, that wasn't going to go over well with the other girl.

"I'm not walking in dirt in my bare feet," Mimi denied.

"I love the feel of dirt under my feet, especially between my toes," said Palmon, hurrying over to them.

"Goss!" Mimi cried. Palmon ignored her and got down on her hands and knees to feel the ground better.

"It appears that we may be losing our light source," Izzy pointed out, looking towards the fading light in the sky.

"What a weird sunset," said Sora

"This whole island is weird," said Izzy "and who knows what will come out at night." Izzy was right, Amaya wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"Wait," said Tentomon "I detect water! Stay here while I check it out." With that Tentomon flew up above the trees to get a better look around.

"Yes, as usual, I'm right. It's a lake with fresh clean water and a variety of tasty fish." Tentomon called down "It's a perfect campsite." Amaya agreed wholeheartedly, it was always best to camp near fresh water.

"Maybe I can finally soak my poor achy feet," said Mimi.

"Yay! We get to swim!" Gomamon cheered, beginning to run towards the lake, only to have Joe grab him by the tail.

"Gomamon," he called "You better wait and make sure it's safe first."

"That's why I think we should keep walking and stop all the complaining," said Matt

"Everybody's hungry," Tai pointed out "We have to find some food,"

"That is a good plan, I like that plan a lot," said Joe.

"I still have some," Amaya pointed out "And once we reach the lake we can catch some fish to eat as well," So they continued to walk until they reached the lake. Sticking out of the lake were what appeared to be power lines and towers. Plus there was an island in the middle with something on it that Amaya couldn't quite make out.

"It should be safe to rest here tonight," said Biyomon

"Yeah," Sora agreed "I love camping outside."

"If I won't walk in dirt what makes you think I'll sleep in it?" asked Mimi

"Mimi do you see a hotel here?" asked Tai, fed up. Mimi looked past him and gasped, making Tai turn around to see what it was.

"Wow..." he said. Out on the island the thing that Amaya had noticed earlier lit up, it was a trolley car.

"What's that?" asked Tai

"It looks like a trolley car," said T.K.

"That's odd," said Izzy "the lights just...came on."

"Well maybe there are some real people in there," said Sora

"Let's check it out!" called Tai happily as he and Agumon ran towards it with the others close behind.

"Maybe they can take us back home!" Mimi cried "In air conditioned comfort!"

"Mimi, wait up!" Tai called. As they got closer the doors opened and Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi were the first ones on.

"Bummer, it's empty," said Tai

"Totally empty," Sora agreed

"No trolley car's this clean," said Izzy from where he was kneeling on the floor.

"Oh goody, these cushions are comfy," said Mimi as she bounced slightly on the seat.

"Something's wrong..." said Tai "remember those weird phone booths we saw on the beach? Something just as freaky could happen here!"

"Yeah," said Joe "Like this suddenly moving all by itself."

"Possibly, but then again maybe that's how we're gonna get home," said Tai

"So we have nothing to lose by staying here," Sora pointed out, leaning back in one of the seats.

"Uh," moaned Tentomon from next to Sora "Can we eat now?"

"That's right," said Tai "I forgot."


	15. Chapter 14

The group then set about dividing the work. Amaya went and broke a sturdy branch off of a tree and attached some of her fishing wire to it with a hook to make a fishing pole which she gave to Izzy, who began to attempt to catch some fish with Amaya's fold-up bucket to store the fish he caught and T.K. to help him as needed. Once Amaya was done with that she began to gather water to boil. Joe and Sora went out to gather firewood. The didimon set about gathering fruit, since they knew what was eatable and what wasn't. Mimi tried to help them, but Palmon had to stop her from gathering poisonous mushrooms. Matt and Tai worked at making a fire pit where Sora and Joe deposited the wood.

"We're all set to cook dinner," said Matt, looking down at his and Tai's handiwork; a circle of rocks with a clear ground in the middle and the wood piled in the middle "Now all we need is the grub."

"Great," said Sora "but how are we supposed to light the fire?"

"Like this," said Agumon, shooting fire at the pile of wood and creating a large blaze.

"Wow Agumon," Tai praised "you're the man!" Agumon smiled in embarrassed gratitude.

"Hey look it," called T.K., running over

"We caught a bunch of fish," Izzy continued. It was true, both of them had their arms full of fish.

"Awesome Izzy," said Tai, holding up a fish "Let's eat 'em!" Matt helped put T.K.'s fish on a stick and Amaya speared several of the fish on a sharpened stick that she had worked on while waiting for the fire to be ready.

"Thanks squirt," said Matt, taking the fish and stick from T.K. and taking it over to the fire where Tai was attempting to cook his fish by holding it above the fire with his hands.

"This is where I wish we had a microwave," Tai muttered.

"Me too," said Matt sarcastically, looking at Tai "cause you're about to lose your fingers. Why don't you use a stick?"

"How did you come up with that, Matt?" asked Tai, slightly aggravated.

"Because I'm the man," replied Matt confidently as he stuck the stick in the sand so that the fish was close enough to the fire to cook, but not close enough to burn. Amaya did the same with her stick, setting it up so all five fish that she had attached were close enough to cook. Once Amaya's fish were cooked she took them all off her fish and put them on top of her, still folded tarp to keep them clean and put five more on her stick to cook. As her next batch began to cook Amaya put each of the already done fish onto individual sticks. Then, as the others made their way over she would hand them a fish on a stick to eat. That way not everyone had to figure out how to work it and there would be less potential for burns and wasted food. Once everyone had had their fish Amaya grabbed one for herself but kept cooking the fish, placing salt on all the ones she was cooking to dry them out for storage, until all of the fish that had been caught were dried out and ready to be stored. She put all the dried out fish inside a water proof container and stored it in her bag for future usage before choosing several rocks that were about the size of her hand and placing them in the fire to heat them up.

"This is surprisingly good," said Tentomon as he and Biyomon nibbled on a large piece of fruit.

"Delitious," Izzy agreed, eating a fish.

"Matt," T.K. called "Mom only lets me eat fish sticks..."

"I won't tell," Matt attempted to reassure his brother.

"Never eat with my fingers,"

"T.K. it's allright!" Matt snapped

"Yeah, you're hanging with the big kids now," said Tai, who walked up and pointed at T.K.

"K," said T.K., who then began to eat his fish as Matt looked on in shock. Once again Amaya felt the flash of hurt that went through him before he crushed it down. Tai then went off and stood with Sora a ways off and they started talking, but Amaya couldn't hear what they were saying. A short while later Joe joined them and they all started looking at the stars. Amaya looked over as Patamon yawned and curled up to sleep next to T.K.

"Look," said T.K. "Patamon's tired." Next to them Palmon was leaning on Gomamon and they were both sleeping soundly.

"I'm getting really tired myself" yawned Tai, who had just walked back over.

"Wait a second," said Izzy "I think we should take turns standing guard."

"Alright," Joe agreed "who wants to go first?"

"How about if each of us stands guard for about an hour," Tai suggested.

"Not T.K." Matt objected "Or Amaya." Amaya looked up in confusion and T.K. got up and grabbed Matt's shirt.

"Oh, come on. Me too Matt." T.K. argued

"No, you're too young and you need your rest," Matt argued back.

"I'm getting cold," said Mimi, changing subjects "I need a warm blanket to help me sleep."

"Hey Gabumon," Tai called teasingly "watch it, Mimi may sneak up on you and steal your fur. So if you feel a little tug it might be her about to cut your tail of." Amaya shot to her feet in outrage.

"Stop Tai," said Gabumon, moving away from him "that's not funny."

"Quit it!" Matt yelled, shoving Tai backwards

"What are you bugging about?!" Tai yelled back

"Gabumon told you to stop! So knock it off."

"Hey, you can't tell me what to do." The two boys jumped forward and grabbed each other's shirts, only to jump apart as Amaya threw the water from her pot onto them.

"What the heck?!" cried Tai as he and Matt spun around to find Amaya standing there holding her empty pot in one hand, with her hands on her hips, glaring at them angrily. With Alopexmon standing by her side, fur bristling and fangs bared in a growl, she was a fearful sight.

"Ok now _children_," she snapped angrily, glaring between the two of them "Now, if you're done acting like five year olds let's set some things straight. First off, Tai you need to learn that some things just aren't funny. Like trying to scare Gabumon, that's not cool, and if you try it on Alopexmon I will throw you in the lake. Next of, Matt, I know I am young, barely older than T.K., but I am the only one here with any real survival training and knowledge, so yes, I will be taking my own shift and share of the work. No T.K., that doesn't mean that you can too. Matt's right you're too young and sorry but you don't know enough to be of much help. Plus I need to set this water to boil so that I am certain that is safe to drink. And finally, if you two boys think that jumping down each other's throats at every turn will solve anything then think again! We are stuck here with each other and we don't know if or when that is going to change so we are going to have to suck it up and work with it. If you don't like each other, than fine, but don't let it affect your ability to work together. Because if we can't work together than we might as well have let Kuwagamon have us at the beginning, because we're dead." By the end of her tirade Amaya was slightly out of breath, but she knew that it had needed to be said. With that she turned and went to refill her pot with Alopexmon hot on her heels, leaving the other children to stare after them.

By the time Amaya was back by the fire, full pot in hand, she had cooled down enough to be embarrassed and everyone but Tai and Agumon had made their way to the trolley car for a good night's sleep. Pointedly ignoring the other two Amaya used a thick stick that she had soaked in the lake water to push her stones out of the fire and to where she could grab them without catching on fire. She grabbed the stones and placed them inside the pot of water before taking several more stones of the same size and putting them in the fire to replace the ones she had taken out. She then sat back to wait for the water to boil.

"How long do you think that will take?" Tai asked quietly.

"It will take a while to start boiling," Amaya replied, still not looking at him "but after that it needs to boil for at least ten minutes."

"That long?" asked Tai "But won't a lot of it evaporate?"

"Some of it will," she replied "but it will make sure that all harmful parasites and bacteria that could be living in it are dead. I didn't like that we drank that water earlier without boiling it, but we did what was necessary."

"Oh..." Tai fell quiet again.


	16. Chapter 15

Amaya sat, quietly watching her pot and once it had boiled for around eleven minutes (she counted "one-one thousand, two-one thousand" etcetera since she didn't have a watch) she carefully transferred the water into her canteens, filling up one and a half of them. She then closed the full and partially full canteens and dumped the, now luke-warm rocks, onto the ground before going to fill up the pot again and fishing out the new stones from the fire to set the new water boiling. She then sat back and resumed counting. She could feel Tai fighting sleep, but left him be. Finally it was done and she used the water to fill up the rest of the half-full canteen as well as the still-empty one. Throughout this whole process Alopexmon simply lay beside her, watching quietly.

Content that her job was done Amaya began to pack up her supplies back into her shoulder bag, including the-now full-canteens. As she was packing she head Tai start to yawn, he had been yawning off and on for a while, but the last one was rather loud.

"Tai," said Agumon "You don't wanna fall asleep on your first night watch."

"My eyes won't stay open," Tai yawned, getting up "I'm going to the lake and splash some water on my face..." Amaya chuckled quietly; Tai was so tired he couldn't talk straight. The only problem was that Tai was walking rather close to where Amaya had felt Matt go just a short while ago. Amaya froze, for a moment she could have sworn she had felt something, something big and annoyed, but then it faded into nothing again. She decided to ignore it and finish packing up, once she was done she stood up and looked off towards where Tai and Matt were talking, she couldn't hear what they were saying, but she could feel their emotions. At first Tai had been startled, then annoyed, then confused, then understanding, and then confused again. Matt had started off calm, then apologetic, then sad, and finally annoyed and hurt. Amaya sighed as she watched Matt run across the bridge and over to the shore, would those two ever get along? She didn't like that Tai was constantly upsetting Matt, but she also knew that Matt was rather easily upset; he carried a lot of bitterness and hurt in him and it was easily brought to the surface.

"Matt's a little strange," Tai told Agumon as he came back over to the fire, temporarily forgetting about Amaya.

"And you're a little insensitive," Amaya pointed out, making him jump "but that's ok, I'm sure you'll understand eventually..." Before Tai could reply the sound of a harmonica cut through the air. They turned and saw Matt sitting on the shore, playing his harmonica. Amaya watched Gabumon make his way out of the trolley car, across the bridge, and over to Matt.

"What a wonderful sound!" Gabumon's voice was loud enough that Amaya, Alopexmon, Tai, and Agumon could all hear him clearly. Tai and Agumon sat back down facing the fire while Amaya sat down a short while behind him with her head resting on her knees.

"Maybe to a Saint Bernard with a horn on his forehead," Tai grumbled. Amaya glared and tossed a pebble so it hit the back of Tai's head.

"What?" Tai whined.

"It's soothing," said Amaya as Alopexmon leaned slightly against her side, and it really was. She could remember several nights when she had fallen asleep to Matt's playing. It made her feel safe, well as safe as she ever felt. A short while later Tai leaned forward to adjust some of the wood inside the fire with a stick, and accidently caused a burning stick to get knocked out of the fire and land a short ways off.

"Wow, watch out for the fire spark," he called. The stick landed and Amaya felt that presence she had felt earlier, but this time it wasn't annoyed, it was angry! The whole island started to rumble and shake, causing the fire to go out and Agumon to topple over.

"Hey!" Tai cried, jumping to his feet along with Amaya and Alopexmon. Amaya could hear Gomamon cry out from the inside of the trolley car, but her eyes were focused on the whirlpool forming in front of the island, that was where the angry presence was coming from! Then, out of the whirlpool, shot a huge water serpent looking creature. Its body was teal with red stripes and it had a white, scaled underside while its head had yellow armor on top with a yellow fin sticking out each side of its head. It had several smaller fins positioned periodically along its body and it was growling angrily at the group on the island. Amaya could see Matt and Gabumon behind it on the shore as Tai and Agumon screamed. She felt like screaming too, but her voice didn't appear to be working, her own fear as well as that from Tai, Agumon, and all the others in the trolley car had her nearly frozen. The only time they had been this scared before was with Kawagamon, and that was because they had no idea what was going on. Amaya could hear a jumbled mass of sound coming from the trolley car, but the only thing her terrified mind caught was Tentomon's exclamation.

"Oh no, Seadramon!" he cried out. The giant sea creature, Seadramon turned and sped away from the shore, pulling the island along with him and destroying the bridge back to the shore.

"We're gonna get eaten for sure!" Mimi cried

"Hold tight, we're going for a ride," said Agumon

"It's like we're on a monster long board," Tai agreed. The absurdity of their comments snapped Amaya out of the half-daze she had been in.

"He's pulling us along by his tail," said Izzy "I don't think he even realizes we're here."

"Perhaps not," said Tentomon "He's a bit dense; as long as he doesn't see us we should be ok."

"Don't be too sure," Agumon warned. Just then Seadramon stopped and turned back towards them.

"Great," Amaya snapped "you had to go and insult him, now you've made him even angrier!"

"You guys jinxed us," said Tentomon "now he knows we're here.

"What? I didn't do anything." Tai and Agumon denied together. Then the big red thing that had been lying on the ground in front of them flew upwards, flinging Tentomon a short distance.

"I guess he does know we're here," said Izzy

"Wah, that big red thing was his tail!" cried Tai

"It wasn't my fault," Tentomon cried. Seadramon slammed his tail against the island, making the whole thing rock, knocking them all off their feet. Then Seadramon sank under the water and began to swim at the island from underneath.

"He's coming back!" Tai called "And he's not happy."

"Nah," Amaya replied sarcastically "I thought he was just glowing with joy!" Seadramon slammed into the underside of the island, sending it rocking again. The island was speeding towards the other side of the lake, propelled by Seadramon.

"We're gonna crash into the shore!" Joe yelled

"This is really gonna mess up my hair!" Mimi cried

"No, we're gonna crash into-Wa!" Amaya was cut off as they crashed into several of the power towers that were in the water "power towers..." she finished from the ground. She felt Matt's worry turn to determination and turned to see him swimming across the lake towards them. Fear jolted through her, what if Seadramon got him?!

"Great, he left us right in the middle of the lake," said Tai

"I don't suppose we could trick him into taking us back..." said Izzy. Seadramon shot back out of the water and glared at them.

"Get ready," Tai called "He's attacking!"

"Come on you guys!" Agumon called "Let's send him back to the fishies!"

"Spiral twister!"

"Ice barrage!"

"Boom bubble!" The attacks hit, but didn't do anything.

"Poison ivy!" But the vines didn't reach far enough. Tentomon flew up close to Seadramon's head.

"Super shocker!"

"Pepper breath!" None of the attacks were even fazing Seadramon.

"Agumon," Tai called "digivolve!"

"I've been trying, but I can't seem to do it this time, Tai," Agumon replied

"You have to!"

"Maybe my body hasn't recovered from the last fight," Agumon suggested.

" But if you can't help us how are we gonna stop Seadramon?!"

"T.K., Amaya! Over here!" Everyone turned towards the sound of Matt's voice and Amaya started to panic, Matt needed to stop drawing attention to himself before Seadramon noticed him!

"Oh Matt!" T.K. called, running towards him with Gomamon and Amaya right behind him "Matt be careful! Or the monster will get-ah!" Another tremor shook the island, causing T.K. to fall off.

"T.K.!" Both Matt and Amaya called. Gomamon, who had jumped in right after T.K. came back up with T.K. on his back making Amaya breathe a sigh of relief.

"Gomamon, go!" Joe cheered

"Hurry up Matt," Tai called

"Get out fast, it's Seadramon! He's back!" Tentomon warned

"Gomamon, you can do it," Matt told Gomamon while treading water in front of him.

"Right," Gomamon agreed, turning to swim T.K. back to shore. Matt turned and started swimming the other way with Gabumon right behind him.

"Hey!" Matt called to attract Seadramon's attention away from T.K. "Over here you overgrown water lizard!"

"Blue blaster!" Gabumon attempted to distract Seadramon from Matt, but Seadramon sent him flying with his tail before wrapping it around Matt and dragging him under water.

"Matt!" Amaya cried, searching for him desperately in the water.

"It's all my fault," said T.K. "Matt was only trying to save me. I'll never forgive myself."

"Stop talking like he's dead!" Amaya yelled at him

"Oh, no!" said Tai as Seadramon brought Matt out of the water, wrapped up in his tail. From Matt's screams it was easy to tell that Seadramon was holding him tight.

"This is not good," said Tentomon "Seadramon may be a bubble brain, but once he finds his prey he won't let go." Amaya stared at Tentomon in horror before turning to look back at Matt, trying desperately to think of something she could do to help.

"Matt, hang on!" T.K. cried "Patamon, please help him. Hit him with a bubble boom."

"Seadramon's way too big, I just don't have enough power now" said Patamon "Gabumon, you're stronger, how bout you?" Gabumon looked down.

"You're right, Matt is in trouble and I must help."

"Gabumon!" Matt yelled, causing everyone to look back towards him.

"Don't give up!" called "T.K. I'll find a way to save you if it's the last thing I do!"

"Matt, hold on!" called Gabumon before muttering to himself "I don't understand any of this, but I have to save Matt. What's a little stinky fur compared to a friend like him?"

Suddenly the device that Matt had started to glow along with Gabumon.

"Matt!"

"Gabumon!"

"Gabumon, digivolve to...Garurumon!" Where Gabumon had stood was now a large, mostly white wolf with dark blue stripes and with spike like things on his back and head. Garurumon ran and jumped at Seadramon, knocking Matt from his grasp and back into the water before latching his teeth into Seadramon's back. As Seadramon struggled to get Garurumon off of him Matt swam back over to the island where he lay gasping for breath. Seadramon knocked Garurumon off of his back and slapped him down into the water with his tail.

"Are you alright Matt?" asked T.K. as Amaya helped him sit up, watching him worriedly.

"Yeah, but where's Gabumon?" asked Matt, looking out where Seadramon was. Garurumon was swimming in the water and when Seadramon tried to bite him Garurumon hit him with his tail and made him pull back. Then Seadramon tried to smack Garurumon's back, but his tail just bounced back off, leaving Seadramon reeling in pain.

"Garurumon's fur is legendary," Tentomon explained "Its strong as steel, he's like a growling torpedo."

"That's astonishing," said Izzy "than he must be invincible."

"Well that's what I've heard anyway," Tentomon clarified "We'll soon find out."

"I hope you're not exaggerating Tentomon, with another one of your wild fish tales again" said Tai and Amaya fervently agreed.

"He could be," Agumon warned

"But I heard about it," Tentomon objected. Then Seadramon blasted Garurumon with an icy breath that began to coat Garurumon with ice.

"Wa, Seadramon is using his lethal ice blast!" cried Tentomon. But the hadn't needed to worry, Garurumon simply shifted to break the ice around him and returned with his own attack.

"Howling blaster!" A huge wave of blue energy came shooting from Garurumon's mouth, engulfing the ice coming from Seadramon and hitting the large serpent straight in the face. Seadramon roared and sank beneath the waves, smoking and defeated and the whole gang cheered, Matt loudest of all. Garurumon shrank back down to Gabumon and swam back to the island.

"Gabumon!"Matt cried, excited

"Flying's sure a good way to keep my fur dry," Gabumon pointed out

"You digivolved into Garurumon just in time," said Matt

"Ah Gabumon," said T.K. running up and hugging him "thanks for saving my brother." Amaya smiled and nodded from behind Matt, she wasn't too comfortable with letting him out of her sights just yet.

"Any time, little friend," Gabumon reassured T.K.

"Matt, you were so awesome against that monster!" said T.K.

"You think so?" asked Matt, looking up embarrassed.

"You know, you were the man," said Gabumon

"And you're the wolf-man" Matt replied. Everyone laughed, though it was more from relief than from the joke really being funny, but that was ok.

"Ok, very funny," said Joe "but how are we supposed to get back?'

"Just watch," called Gomamon, jumping into the water "fish power!" The fish in the river began to push the island all the way back to shore.

"Cool," Amaya smiled. Once they were all safely back on shore they were much happier.

"Gabumon, may I use you for a pillow?" asked Mimi "I promise, I won't take your fur."

"Actually, there seems to be a pattern here," Izzy pointed out "This time only Gabumon could digivolve."

"Yeah, Izzy's right," said Sora "Agumon was the only one who could do it before."

"You're right," said Tai "It's all beginning to make sense! Agumon digivolved when I was in danger."

"That has to be the answer," said Izzy "our digimon digivolves when we're in trouble."

"Wow, that must be it," said Sora "Oh! Hey, watch it." Mimi had just tipped over onto Sora.

"Is it time to go to the mall?" asked Mimi, half asleep, as Sora pushed her gently back the other way.

"We've been here one day and I think she's put some muscle on her."

"Yeah," said Agumon "maybe if she puts in some effort she can become a hard fighting machine like I am."

"I hope she grows pink wings just like my wings," said Biyomon from up in a tree.

"You must be kidding," Mimi murmured. Everyone else followed Mimi into sleep rather quickly. Joe passed out a short ways off with Gomamon using him as a pillow, Biyomon was asleep in the tree, Agumon and Tentomon were next to each other and Sora and Izzy were leaning on each other's backs for support. Tai was still awake and standing, just watching the others and Amaya went over to Matt and T.K.

A short while later the sound of a harmonica filled the air again and Tai moved over to where he could see. Matt was playing his harmonica while T.K. and Patamon leaned on his right side, Gabumon leaned on his left, and Amaya lay curled up in front of him. All of them but Matt were fast asleep. Tai watched for a while with a small smile on his face before going back over to the others.


	17. Chapter 16

The next morning they decided to head out again in an attempt to find other people. Amaya was a little worried that her three canteens wouldn't be enough for the whole group and last until they reached another fresh water source, but there wasn't much she could do about it. The started off again through the forest and as they went there seemed to be more and more random and rather pointless road signs. After a while almost every tree was practically covered in signs.

Suddenly something flew over them, above the trees, making a lot of noise. All the kids stopped and looked up to see what looked like a gear of some sort pass overhead.

"Wa, hey!" sais Sora

"Wow, did you hear that?" asked Tai

"It seems to be some sort of air craft," said Matt

"It looked like a big flying gear," Sora agreed

"Admit it," said Izzy "my alien theory is becoming more plausible"

"Yeah," said Joe "They hit us with an antigravity ray to make us all crooked! Or maybe that sign's just crooked..."

"Wow," T.K. had stepped up on a root on the ground and it broke, causing him to fall.

"T.K.!" cried Sora as Tai and Matt both rushed forward to help him, but Tai got there first.

"Wow, that was scary," Tai leaned down and picked T.K. up.

"Watch it," said Matt, Amaya could tell that he was shaken, but he didn't know how to show that he was worried so he snapped. She looked between the two boys, if she were to make a guess she would say that Tai had a younger sibling of his own, probably around the same age as T.K., and that was why he reacted so well to T.K.. Matt on the other hand had yet to figure out how to be a big brother. After such a long time being separated she couldn't blame him, but he was trying, of that Amaya was sure.

"That could have been a snake, or worse," Tai warned the smaller boy

"Oh, I'm sorry," said T.K "Hey, Biyomon, are there really snakes here?"

"No," said Biyomon "just giant, flying, killer bugs and other unpleasant digimon."

"Great," Amaya mumbled to herself "I'd rather have snakes."

"Don't you worry, T.K.," said Patamon, flying into the air "I'll take care of them." T.K. laughed, hoisting Patamon up into the air.

"Ok," said Sora "Now that that's settled, let's get going."

"Nothings settled," Matt argued "and where would we go? We don't even know where we are."

"This is silly," said Tai "I say we keep moving and see if we can find any sign of intelligent life here." Amaya glared at him and reached down to pet Alopexmon, the digimon were intelligent, more than some humans she had met.

"Hey, wait a minute," said Biyomon, rubbing her head against Sora "Is he saying that digimon are saying not intelligent? Is that what he's saying?" Sora tilted her head, unsure of how to respond, then she put a finger to her temple.

"Not at all," she replied "but I think Tai is right, we need to keep moving in hopes of finding out where we are. We need to stay calm and stick together. Let's remember, we're in this together." Sora closed her eyes sheepishly.

"Together sounds good," said Biyomon

"We can do it," Sora continued "this will take teamwork. And I'm sure we'll figure out exactly where we are and how to get back. There's no point in splitting up, cause then once somebody did figure it out we-" Much like during Joe's rant shortly after they got there the rest of the group had started to move off while Sora was talking.

"Hey, Sora" Biyomon cut in "open your eyes." Sora opened her eyes and saw that the rest of the group was already moving.

"Well thanks a lot for waiting," she called. Biyomon chuckled fondly. Matt was near the front of the group this time and Amaya was walking slightly behind him, which was coincidently next to Tai.

"Moving right along folks, keep it moving," Matt joked "our next stop on the tour will be the forest of irrelevant road signs. No pictures please." As they walked Biyomon grabbed Sora's hand with her wing and they walked like that. Amaya felt exasperation coming off of Sora at Matt's joking.

"Hey, wait up," called Joe, crouching down "My shoe lace is broken."

"You need new shoes," said Mimi "Oh, new shoes..."

"Look!" Matt called, looking to his right "Telephone poles! I say we follow them and see where they lead."

"They'll just lead to trouble," said Joe. The strange thing from earlier flew over their head towards a mountain.

"Look, the alien saucer again," said Izzy

"And it's headed for a close encounter," agreed Matt.

"Well, if we're going to go than we might as well start walking," Amaya pointed out. The rest of the group agreed and they started to walk through the desert.


	18. Chapter 17

They had been walking through the desert for a short while and Amaya had decided to be careful to pass her water out sparsely, making sure T.K. would have a little more than the others. But as it was she wasn't sure how much longer her water supply would last, as it was she had started taking less for herself. She had experience going without food and water for periods of time and she was certain that the others did not, so she could handle it better than they could. They were already on her second canteen.

"Oh, it's so hot I can feel the heat coming up though my socks," T.K. complained

"Well T.K." Matt pointed out gently "maybe you should put your shoes back on."

"Oh," Mimi moaned "this hot desert air is destroying my completion. How much further is it?" Amaya sighed in aggravation, of all the things to complain about, only Mimi would complain about her completion...

"Is that all you're worried about Mimi? We'll be lucky to even survive this hike," Joe snapped. Amaya glared at Joe, he was going to scare T.K.

"Hey, does anyone besides me notice that these telephone poles have no connecting wires," asked Sora. Amaya glanced up, she was right!

"She's right," said Izzy "I wonder if they actually are telephone poles. Maybe they're some odd alien equivalent."

"Hey," said Mimi "remember those phone booths and that street car?"

"Yeah," Izzy prompted "What about 'em?"

"Oh nothing," said Mimi "I was just wondering if anybody else remembered."

"No, we forgot," Amaya muttered under her breath, causing Tai to chuckle quietly.

"That's it!" Joe cried, coming to a stop "Doomed! The heat has baked our brains and we're all gonna end up like roasted piglets!" Everyone stopped to turn back and stare at him.

"Just remain calm Joe," said Izzy "We've only been walking for two minutes."

"Izzy," Tentomon called quietly, causing Izzy to lean closer to his partner "Come here Izzy. I think we'd better find some shade for Joe and quick." Mimi started humming happily and walked up behind Joe.

"You won't believe what happened to my favorite watch," she said happily over Joe's shoulder.

"Hm?" asked Joe "What?" Mimi held out what appeared to be a watch that's hand was spinning like crazy, but on looking closer Amaya could tell that it was a wrist compass, and it was broken.

"The sun melted the numbers right off," Mimi knelt down and put it on the sand, causing the other kids to have to kneel down to see. Amaya stayed standing straight, slightly annoyed. Tai was the first one to voice what Amaya had noticed.

"Mimi, for somebody who hates hiking you sure have a lot of compasses," he said "Of course none of them actually work." The last comment was because the arrow had started to spin around very fast. Izzy leaned down and picked up a handful of sand thoughtfully.

"Oh," said Izzy in realization "This dirt contains small traces of metal, which could affect the compass needle."

"Oh well, I'm always late anyways," said Mimi.

"This is one weird world and I don't like it one little bit," said Sora, standing up and looking at the sky, hands on her hips. Amaya frowned, she liked this world just fine, ok so it was a little dangerous, but she had friends here.

"I think we should start looking for water guys," said Izzy standing up "Otherwise we could dehydrate in all this heat." Amaya shook her head.

"We're ok for a short while still," she said "I still have one and a half canteens left. That won't last for too long though..."

"But we're doing ok for now right?" Tai clarified.

"Yeah," Amaya affirmed. They started walking again in the same direction they had been going before, walking at a fairly steady pace.

"I've taken a soil sample, measured the barometric meter, and measured the relative humidity," said Izzy

"And what did you find out?" asked Sora

"It's really, _really_ hot," said Izzy. Amaya rolled her eyes, no she would have never guessed, but she kept her mouth shut...barely.

"Hang on just a little longer" said Tai "Don't give up now." They had been walking for a good while by this point and everyone was hot and tired. Amaya was down to her last canteen.

"We're gonna be ok, just keep moving along." Said Mimi

"My head is baking," said Palmon "If this goes on too much longer I'm gonna look like a wilted salad." Mimi paused for a moment and took off her hat, causing her hair to fall down around her.

"Here," said Mimi, putting her hat on Palmon's head "you wear my hat for a while. You need it more than I do."

"Thank you Mimi," Palmon said sincerely. Amaya turned her head to smile at Mimi for her generosity, Mimi smiled back.

"P. U." T.K. complained "What's that yucky smell?" Matt sniffed slightly.

"Ugh," said Matt "here's a thought, now you know why they call them sweat socks."

"This beach would be a lot more popular if it just had a couple more things," said Mimi "Like an ocean, a gentle breeze, snack bar, hunky life guard." Mimi giggled. Biyomon stopped to rest.

"Hold it," she said, tiredly "I have to stop. I just don't think I can go any faster." Biyomon visibly drooped.

"You have to stay positive," said Sora "Let's all pretend that it's raining." Biyomon visibly perked up and moved over to Sora.

"Yeah!" Biyomon cried happily, rubbing against Sora's leg "That's a great idea! I simply adore the rain."

"Me too," said Matt "but it's time for a reality check. This isn't getting any better. It might be a good idea to turn around and get out of this desert right now." Joe was nodding in agreement, but Amaya wasn't so sure. She was feeling something that felt similar to a small group of...something, digimon or people she wasn't sure, not too much farther ahead of them.

"You mean before we all have a power outage," said Tentomon "I'll vote for that. Tai walked up and stood beside Matt, taking out his mini telescope.

"Wait," said Tai "hold on for just a second everybody. If I'm not mistaken, if I'm seeing what I think I'm seeing..."

"What is it Tai?" asked Izzy

"Mh, mh. It's not a mirage. It's real water!" Tai called out. The other kids all turned to look at him in shocked excitement.

"Water?" asked Mimi

"This is fantastic!" said Joe "Now all we need are some lemon, sugar, and some big fat ice cubes!"

"It looks like a village," said Izzy "Maybe we'll find people." Amaya nodded slightly, that must have been what she was sensing earlier.

"And shade," Palmon pointed out, looking at Mimi.

"Maybe they'll even have hats for sale," Mimi agreed "hang on."

"Water and food!" cried T.K. "I'm hungry enough to eat broccoli." T.K.'s announcement made Amaya chuckle, but Patamon's comment made her all out laugh.

"What's broccoli? Was that joke?"

"Are you ok, Amaya?" asked Alopexmon. Amaya could only nod and wipe her eyes.

"Great," said Tai "Let's get out of this desert!" All the other kids were in definite agreement with him and they started making their way over to the village. When they were getting close Amaya suddenly felt an intense feeling of pain, confusion, and anger that caused her to grip her head and gasp.

"What's wrong?" Alopexmon asked worriedly. Amaya shook her head with her eyes squeezed closed.

"Hey," asked Matt, putting his hand on her shoulder "are you alright?" After a moment the feelings faded and Amaya was able to open her eyes again.

"Yeah, sorry," she said embarrassed "just...a really bad headache, that's all."

"Ok..." Matt said doubtfully "Whatever you say."


	19. Chapter 18

**Hello readers, I thought you would want to know that there have been some slight changes to the information page at the front of this story as well as chapter 8. It was souly to make some minor adjustments to the descriptions of Amaya's digimon. This is mostly to make it more descriptive to help you be able to visualize it more , but there were also some minor changes done as well. Anyways, thanks for reading and have fun.**

When they reached the village they were greeted by a huge swarm of Yokomon who all seemed so happy to see them. The children all stared in shock at all the pretty much identical pink radish-looking digimon.

"From so far away everything looked so big," said Tai, walking between the houses.

"But they're so cute and tiny," Mimi pointed out.

"Ok," said Biyomon to the Yokomon "question. Who here knows where we can get a drink?"

"And just what do giant digimon drink?" asked on Yokomon

"Me?" asked Sora, pointing to herself "I'm no digimon."

"My friend Sora's what's called a human being," Biyomon explained "yes we know they look funny. In spite of this they are all actually very nice." Amaya started giggling again, partly because of Biyomon's comment on humans looking funny, but also because she said that all humans were very nice. Amaya wished that were true.

"What's a human being?" asked several Yokomon at once.

"If you are not digimon what are you doing here in digiworld?" asked another.

"This is great," said Joe morosely "There's no way we're all gonna fit into this place."

"Relax Joe," Tai advised him "At least the natives here are friendly."

"Oh my," said Mimi "I would just love to take one home and put it on my bed with all my other stuffed animals!" Amaya thought that if the Yokomon, or any of the other digimon for that matter, knew what she was talking about that they would be rather freaked out. Matt huffed and turned away.

"There she goes again," he said "Do you think Mimi hears the same things we hear? I'm not sure anymore."

"Yeah," Amaya agreed from his right "she's an interesting girl, that's for sure."

"Maybe she's an alien spy," Izzy suggested.

"T.K. is tired and hungry," Patamon pointed out.

"He's not the only one," said Joe tiredly, slumping forward slightly.

"Biyomon," asked one of the Yokomon "just when did you digivolve?"

"When I met Sora," Biyomon replied "We share a special bond which is magical."

"You don't talk like us anymore," another Yokomon pointed out "Is that how all Biyomon talk?"

"No," said Biyomon "It's how the big ones talk. I suppose I just picked it up from Sora. She is a wonderful and kind human being and I've already learned a lot from her."

Sora, who had made her way over to sit against a small hut in a position that Biyomon couldn't easily see her, smiled slightly as she listened to her partner describe her to the Yokomon.

"We still don't understand how you digivolved," a Yokomon said "What is it about being around human beings that makes it happen?"

"Sora needed me," said Biyomon with conviction "I had to protect her. When she was in danger a power came over me..." Biyomon continued on attempting to explain to the Yokomon.

"She had to protect me?" Sora muttered quietly "Wait a sec, now I get it. That's why she's always following me around." She looked up to the sky, thoughtfully.

"We're lucky kids," Sora laughed

"Sora," Biyomon called, poking her "We're invited to have dinner with the Yokos, they said they'd be willing to share their food with all of us."

"Oh wow," said Sora happily.

"Yay!" The other children cheered happily.

"Let's see hands if you want lemonade," called Joe

"I wonder what Yokomon eat," said T.K. which, Amaya had to admit, was a good point.

"I'll take a cheese burger, fries, and a shake," said Tai

"Water!" T.K. called out happily, running behind Izzy "Water!"

"Water?!" Izzy asked, turning around.

"Look everybody," said T.K., running up to a fountain "a fresh water fountain!"

"Oh, the water here is piped in from a spring at Mihirashi mountain," said a Yokomon "It's the best water in the world."

"Forget the world," said Tentomon, peering into the fountain "Mt. Mihirashi water is the best in all the galaxy!"

"Where's Mt. Mihirashi?" asked T.K.

"Over there!" said all the Yoko, turning towards the nearby mountain.

"Hey, that's a live volcano," T.K. pointed out.

"Yes," said a Yoki "But the heat boils away all the germs." The other kids looked at Amaya for guidance. She smiled and nodded, mildly amused at how readily they turned to her for survival guidance, especially since she was the second youngest in the group.

"It should be just as effective as if I boiled it over the fire," she said, voice colored with amusement "drink up." As all the kids gathered around the fountain the ground began to rumble and the water stopped flowing from the fountain.

"If I'm not mistaken" Izzy began calmly before his voice rose in intensity "that noise usually proceeds an eruption!" A huge pillar of fire shot up from the fountain, causing the children and Yokomon to jump away to keep from being burned.

"That's cool," said T.K. "but I still didn't get a drink."

"What is happening?" asked Tai from where he had fallen while trying to get away from the flames.

"The water evaporated," said a Yokomon.

"I think it did a little more than that," Amaya pointed out.

"That's ok," said a Yokomon "because the lake is always full of water."

"I'll check it out," said Tai, jumping to his feet.

"Let's all go," Matt suggested. Together they ran towards where the lake was. Upon reaching the edge they stopped and stared in horror.

"The water's all gone!" said Izzy

"Oh no!" cried Tai. The lake was completely dry. If Amaya hadn't known better she would think that there hadn't been water there for months, if not years.

"Goodness," said Mimi "where did it go?"

"Somebody pulled the plug," said T.K.

"Alright, let's not panic," said Tai, attempting to calm them down. They went back over to where the Yokomon were standing by the well and told them what they had found. After a while of discussion they decided to try and see if there was any water in the well at all. Amaya thought this was rather strange considering there had been a pillar of fire shooting from it earlier, but she kept quiet. Tai tied a bucket to a rope and lowered it down into the well. When it reached the end of the rope they could hear a sound that was similar to a small explosion or crash.

"Dry as a bone," said Matt.

"I won't give up," Tai insisted hurriedly pulling the bucket back up, only to find the burnt end of a rope instead "huh?" Another pillar of fire shot out causing Tai to jump back and do a strange dance of sorts.

"Look," Mimi laughed "Tai's doing a little dance for us. Is that supposed to stop the fire or bring down the rain?"

"Hey," Matt called suddenly "do you remember that flying gear we saw earlier?"

"It crashed, right into a hillside," said Izzy

"Great," said Sora sarcastically "of all the hillsides out there the gear crashes into Mihirashi Mountain."

"That's the place where the water comes from," Joe pointed out.

"That's right," a Yokomon agreed "the water comes from a lake on the top of Mt. Mihirashi. So a gear crashing into the mountain could affect our water supply."

"Mh," Izzy argeed

"We don't dare go up there," said a Yokomon "the mountain is guarded by a fiery digimon called Meramon. He's hideously dangerous." Tai stepped forward and pulled out his telescope, turning to use it to look up at the mountain.

"I want a closer look at that mountain," said Tai "You say this character Meramon is a fiery digimon? What does he look like? Never mind! There he is! He's coming! He's coming our way!" The other kids turned to look towards the mountain; sure enough they could see the blazing path that was being created by Meramon's path.


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, sorry about the wait. I'm graduating in the next several weeks so it's been crazy. I'll try to update more often.**

The yokomon were in a panic, frantically running around.

"He burns up everything he touches!" one cried fearfully.

"He never comes down off the mountain, though!" another cried "This is very strange behavior for him!" As the burning digimon got closer the feeling of pain, confusion, and anger that had faded earlier was slowly growing stronger. She reached up and pressed her fingers against her temples in a futile attempt to stem the pain that was growing steadily stronger.

"I'm burning! Too hot!" Meramon's voice could be heard all the way down at the Yokomon's village and was causing quite a stir.

"Meramon is a fiery digimon," Palmon pointed out "There's no reason he should be in pain from his own flames. That's his nature." They could hear sobs coming from the burning digimon which seemed to confuse them. The pain in Amaya's head continued to increase, but everyone was paying such close attention to Meramon that they didn't notice as she slowly sank to the ground, holding her head in her hands.

"This is weird," said Tai "He's crying."

"Burning!"

"Sounds like he's out of his mind with pain," Sora pointed out worriedly.

"What do we do?" asked Tai

"Burning. Burning! BURNING!" Meramon's yells got louder each time.

"Look," said Sora "he's coming straight toward the village!" She was right, if Meramon stayed on the course he was on he would run right into the village that they were in.

"Hey everybody," said Biyomon "We better decide what we're going to do. I've never seen him move so fast. He's already reached the foot of the mountain and now he's starting to enter the forest!" The yokomon cried out fearfully as they saw the trees catch ablaze.

"Everybody freeze!" called Sora "Stay very still." If Amaya had been able to think through the pain that had her on the ground she may have had a comment to that, but as it was it took all she had to keep from crying out in pain. Then they heard the first thing from Meramon that wasn't him yelling about burning.

"You're gonna need more than sunscreen to stop me!"

"Don't move a muscle," Sora murmured while trying not to move her lips. The forest was blazing by this time and Meramon was obviously still moving closer.

"Burn. Burn! BURN!" As before Meramon's voice got louder on each word as he burst out of the forest and began to make his way across the desert towards them.

"Ahh!" Tai yelled, turning "Unfreeze! And RUN!" The other children were quick to agree and turn to run out towards where the lake used to be, and the large boat that was stuck in the middle. Before they took off however they noticed Amaya kneeling on the ground, holding her head in her hands and with tears of pain falling down her face. Yet somehow she managed not to make a sound.

"Amaya!" Matt cried worriedly, dropping to his knees beside her and nodding to the other kids to continue running "What's wrong? Get up! Come on!" Amaya made no response so Matt grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet causing her to whimper in pain, opening her eyes.

"We've got to go!" he reiterated, pulling her along as he ran after the other children and along the long line of yokomon who were running in the same direction. Tai and Sora were in the front of the group. The Yokomon were screaming in fear as they ran, which added to Amaya's headache. Tai and Sora reached the entrance to boat first and began to direct the Yokomon, and other kids, inside it. Mimi, Joe, and Izzy helped get the Yokomon to the top and kept helping the Yokomon on.

Matt was near the back since Amaya was practically dead weight as he pulled her along. Suddenly he stopped and turned to Amaya. He reached down and picked her up in his arms so that he could just carry her instead of drag her along. Amaya would have complained, but her head hurt too much to talk, so instead she just whimpered quietly. They passed by Biyomon who was standing on the crest of a cliff, directing the herds of Yokomon over the top.

"Everyone keep moving now," Amaya heard Biyomon say as they passed her "just follow the one in front of you."

"Biyomon, save yourself!" Sora's voice came from by the boat "Come down while there's still time!"

"I can't leave hear till all my friends are safe Sora," Biyomon called back.

"All right," Sora called "I suppose I'll just have to come up there after you then." The last part was quieter, but Amaya and Matt were able to hear it because she said it right as they passed her to go into the boat. Sora took off towards the cliff to get to Biyomon and try and make her come down.

"Sora!" Tai called after her "You'll never make it!" Matt stopped and turned to watch Sora.

"Sora! Come back!" Matt called after the running girl, causing Amaya to whimper again "Oh...sorry." Finally the flow of Yokomon ended, but Biyomon was still up on the cliff. Biyomon didn't seem to notice Meramon coming up behind her.

"Watch out!" Sora cried to her partner "Biyomon! He's right behind ya!" Meramon cried out in anger.

"Go away Meramon!" Biyomon cried angrily "Leave us alone! We're not bothering you!" Meramon ignored her and knocked her down, sending her rolling down the cliff.

"Biyo, Biyo, I'm coming Biyo!" Sora cried, rushing to catch Biyomon. She leaped forward just in time to keep Biyomon from crashing into the ground. From the boat they couldn't hear what was being said, but they was Sora sit up. The fear immiting from Sora, Biyomon, and the others just added to Amaya's pain and she clutched Matt's shirt desperately.

"What's wrong?!" Matt cried, looking down at her worriedly. Do to his distraction he missed Sora standing back up, still holding her partner in her arms, and turning back towards the boat. He also missed Biyomon flying up to confront the fiery digimon angrily and blasting him with several spiral twisters, which actually made him bigger. Matt was so focused on his hurting little sister that he didn't even hear Biyomon's cry of fear as Meramon grew or Tai and Izzy rush past him with the other digimon. He did, however, hear the now giant Meramon jump down the cliff.

"Better get ready, here I come!" Meramon cried as he headed down. Matt looked up just in time to see Biyomon begin to glow with a bright light and grow much bigger, turning into a giant, red bird. He couldn't hear what she was now, but she carried Meramon right back up to the top of the cliff and dumped him there. The giant bird, who was even bigger than Meramon, gave a wordless battle cry and flew around him.

"What's wrong Birdramon?" Meramon taunted, letting Matt and Amaya know Biyomon's new name "Afraid of me? Let's fight!"

"Don't hurt him," Amaya cried quietly "Don't hurt him, please."

"What do you mean?" Matt asked, looking down at her "He's attacking us.

"Confused," Amaya mumbled "he's confused...and hurting..." Matt looked at Amaya like she was crazy. Meramon created a huge ball of fire and threw it at Birdramon.

"Here," he called "Have a ball!" The fireball hit Birdramon on the back, but she kept flying."

"Don't turn your back!" Sora called out advice. Birdramon turned and charged at Meramon, as she got close Meramon began to blast her with fireball after fireball, but she kept coming, hitting him over and over again with her wings.

"Birdramon!" Sora called "Move away!" Birdramon did, flying into the air. She crossed her wings before spreading them out. As she did pinpoints of light formed on the inside of her wings. She shut her wings forcefully, causing several blasts of fire to shoot from her wings and crash into Meramon, all hitting him dead center in the chest.

Meramon had been laughing before, but as they hit he began to cry out in pain before hunching over onto himself and shrinking back to normal size. As he crumpled to the ground a black gear shot out of his back and into the sky, shattering. Once it was free Amaya felt his emotions calm and her head began to clear. Her body was so relieved to be free of the pain that she passed out in Matt's arms.


	21. SOPA

I found this out from an author of a story!

In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I got a message from a fellow writer shadowwriter329 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

shadowwriter329

g1rldraco7

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam

InuYoiushi

Ryoucutie4ever

Amaya's Anel


End file.
